Silver Linings Dojo
by Fallen Mohaj
Summary: Ranma and Akane return from Jusendo traumatized by the events on Phoenix Mountain. A host of unlikely allies strive to show them life's silver linings before it's too late. Anything-goes in this psychological romance as events quickly reach the breaking point! *UPDATE 10/1/14: Lost contact with Beta reader.. New editor is reviewing story. Will post new chapter ASAP*
1. Prologue

Author's Note (A/N): This is a continuation of the manga. The prologue chapters refer to incidents at the end of the manga; in these chapters, the events occur exactly as they do in the manga with the inclusion of stream of conscious thoughts that set the tone and provide insight into the upcoming plot. This story is rated M for traumatic situations, violence, and language; however, any future chapter with (tasteful) lime/lemon content will be appropriately noted for your convenience/scrolling.

Disclaimer: The original work below is based on the characters and works of Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media. I do not own the rights to any of this content, and am not benefiting financially from its publishing.

Silver Linings Dojo

**Prologue- Shores surrounding Mt. Phoenix**

"Over and over again…"

_Yes, _thought a weak voice, _this must be death... the call to reincarnate… I'm glad it's his voice at least._

"I kept trying to tell you how I really felt, but it always came out wrong."

_Wrong? Nothing feels wrong anymore. _

"I just ended up bothering you and making you angry."

_Baka, you always saved me. _

"Wake up, Akane. There's something I need to tell you. I've waited too long to say it, but it can't wait another moment."

_I feel like his voice is getting farther away. Is this death?_

"Akane? Can't you hear me? Please, Akane. I need you… to hear me now… I wanted to tell you…"

_It's so faint now, barely a whisper. I think I'm in his arms… not a bad way to die._

"I WANTED TO TELL YOU THAT I LOVE YOU!"

~~~k~m~~~

I hold her like every precious thing in the world was in my arms and turning to sand.

I don't know exactly what happened next. Suddenly I feel a great pulling sensation; I think the earth is going to swallow my misery by collapsing under my feet. My life flashes before my eyes, but distorted. I feel pulled in multiple directions and for the first time in my life I know what it means to be terrified.

No more Tomboy.

No more mallets and jealousy.

No more beautiful smiles.

No more…

"AKANEEE!"

"ran…Ran…ma?"

I feel my eyes open despite the tears, and then she grasps onto me.

**Prologue- The flooded ruins of Jusenkyo**

"Geez, can you believe this?" I whisper to myself. Looking around at the once familiar training grounds turned into a deluge of cursed water.

_Akane said she heard everything I said... I wasn't even aware I was speaking. She was dead: I know how to check a pulse; but then again… she is alive. _

"After coming so far, I'd forgotten all about restoring my body to normal."

_Restoring my body to normal? It sounds hollow even saying it._

"All I cared about was getting the cold cursed water for Akane… I'm not sure when, but I guess somewhere along the line, I just stopped caring about it."

_What am I talking about? I've always wanted to be cured…_

_ 'Does it matter if you're cured?'_

_I can feel her coming closer… she probably thinks I'm upset._

"Ranma…" Akane's sympathetic voice fills my head and I look to the sky unwilling to meet her gaze.

"I suppose in the end… I understand that my girl side was always a part of me anyway."

'_Sounds like wisdom, except it's coming from you…'_

_ Who are you?_

_ '…'_

"Maybe it was never a **curse** to be cured to begin with."

**Prologue- Return to Nerima, the Tendo Dojo**

There she was. A blue flower draping laurels down her blue hair, she was in an exquisite wedding gown. I feel my body visibly shiver at how stunning she looks.

"Ranma, You love me. Don't you?"

_ 'YES!'_

_ Shut up! She doesn't love a freak like me!_

_ 'How would a macho jerk like you know?'_

"Umm.. I do? What made you think that all of a sudden?" I nervously try to buy some time.

"But… when you were crying over me at Jusenkyo… I could've sworn I heard you.. Y'know, say you loved me."

'_I knew she heard you…'_

_ I.. I…_

_ 'Why are you so afraid?'_

"I'm sure I didn't say it out loud! I didn't! NO WAY!"

_ 'That wasn't a denial.. weren't you going to deny it?'_

_ SHUT UP!_

Akane's face lights up with fury. "What's the difference?!" She screams, "I'm just as sure I heard you in some way!"

_'I knew it.'_

_ Then why hasn't she said she loves me back?_

_ 'She's here to marry you, idiot!'_

"What?! You wanna fight about it? You'll ruin that pretty dress of yours like that."

_'It's too beautiful to ruin..'_

"HMPH! Fine, be that way. Obviously I made a mistake when I pushed myself to go through with the wedding."

_I knew it.. she doesn't want this.. she doesn't want.. me._

_ '…'_

_ She doesn't want me._

_ '…'_

_ What's going on? Who am I talking to?_

_ '…'_

_Why is this happening to me?_

_ '…'_

_ What is your name?_

_ 'You know my name..'_

_ I feel like I'm talking to something in my head?! What the hell is wrong with me?_

_ 'Maybe you are going insane?'_

Ranma realized that Akane just said something to him, but was unable to hear her through the blood pumping in his ears. He felt like heavy weights were pushing on him. Distantly his mind registered a growing sensation of warmth in his temples.

_'Did she say something about a cask of Nannichuan?'_

_ Who cares? Wait!_

'_Maybe the curse is all that's keeping her from loving you?'_

_ Worth a shot? 'Worth a shot?'_

Ranma raced away from Akane, he must have said something to once again to infuriate her as she screamed at his retreating back. Nothing mattered more than fixing the curse, the one thing keeping Akane from him.

As Ranma entered the Tendo dojo he was overwhelmed by the scene of chaos. Shampoo and Ukyo were tossing bombs at anybody in a dress. Kodachi wearing a wedding dress was searching for the priest while her twisted brother fought Akane over the right to marry her. Desperately seeking the cure, a detached part of him started reciting names of those that were causing this mayhem. He ignored it, up until he saw his father running away with the cask and Happosai subsequently chugging the precious Nannichuan water.

For the first time in his life, Ranma wasn't angry. He wasn't even shocked: after all, every attempt at a cure so far either exacerbated his issues with Akane or failed utterly. All he could feel was an immense darkness covering his mind and he slumped to the charred dojo floor, his tuxedo still smoking slightl_y. _However, a familiar voice continued to recite a list of names.

_'Xian Pu… Kuonji Ukyo…The Kuno siblings… Saotome Genma...'_

What about the rest of them… the ones that tried to take the Nannichuan?

_ 'They acted out of selfishness, but they were not here to stop the wedding.'_

_ What am I supposed to do now?_

_ 'We're going to train. Then, we get revenge.'_

The guests and priest were being funneled out of the dojo, the wedding obviously ruined. Akane just laid the Kuno siblings out for a long nap. The cursed men huddled around the empty cask of Nannichuan, either crying or just staring into space. The rest of the family began to clean and pick up the debris from the dojo's near destruction. Ranma just felt empty inside, felt like he was apart from himself. He could feel himself shaking.

_'Xian Pu… Kuonji Ukyo…The Kuno siblings… Saotome Genma..."_

_ Revenge?_

_ 'Xian Pu… Kuonji Ukyo…The Kuno siblings… Saotome Genma..."_

_ I like the sound of that._

_ 'Thought ya might.'_

_ So…_

_ What did you have in mind?_

Akane felt a shiver of ice run through her despite the heat of the late spring sun. She looked towards Ranma, huddled in a corner, tuxedo still smoking, and to her surprise he didn't seem angry, or even disappointed, but he was visibly trembling. His eyes closed, he was chanting.. a prayer? Ranma was never particularly spiritual. She walked over to him, but had to wrap her hands around her sides as she felt goose bumps on her arms from the strange cold. She felt her anger diminish to an uncomfortable confusion. With a passing look towards him she walked out of the dojo into the warmth of the Sun.

A/N: Reviews and such always welcome.


	2. A Summer Shiver

A/N: This chapter begins at breakfast right before the final cut of the manga. I will be using some artistic flubbing concerning the dates of certain events. If you actually pick up on the discrepancies I'm sure you'll at least appreciate my **attempt **at keeping continuity and timing in check. Let the continuation begin. Please refer to the Prologue for content rating information. Special thanks to Compucles for pointing out time discrepancy (fixed!).

Disclaimer: The original work below is based on the characters and works of Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media. I do not own the rights to any of this content, and am not benefiting financially from its publishing.

Silver Linings Dojo

by Kevin Mohaj

Chapter One: A Summer Shiver

Akane knew she slept in late as light of day was already reaching her bedside. She just rolled over. It's been two weeks since Jusendo and the nightmares began. When they returned two days ago she thought everything would be different. That the terror of Mount Phoenix would somehow magically bring about some semblance of balance in her world was disproven in the chaos of yesterday's failed wedding. Akane felt a rush of pain in her left hand and realized she just punched through her wall.

_Why does it even bother me? I didn't really want to marry that idiot. _

She rolled over and nursed her bruised knuckles dragging herself out of the bed.

_And now I have to go to school after that… fiasco._

Akane opened her door and headed down the hallway towards the bathroom. She grinned despite herself as she placed the do not disturb sign on the door. _Like the baka ever pays attention._ Disrobing, she quickly soaped and rinsed herself off before a quick furo soak. Mindful of the time, Akane put her clean robe on and left the bathroom.

And she ran right into Ranma in his typical boxers and muscle tee. She felt his arms instinctively grab her shoulders through her robe as he steadied her. The shock of it all quickly gave way to rising anger.

"You can let **go** of me now…" she whispered threateningly.

Ranma backpedalled quickly, stopping against the hallway wall with his hands in a warding gesture. Akane closed her eyes and let her fury rage on waiting for the typical 'klutz' or other mean comment.

"Oi, sorry Akane. Wasn't payin attention" Ranma said in an even tone making her look up in surprise. She looked into his eyes for a moment, but quickly averted and stammered.

"Well… then… pay more attention next time…" she finished lamely.

"Will do" and with that he simply walked past her into the bathroom and closed the door.

Now, Akane expected a lot of things after Jusendo. Hell, she expected a lot of things after the wedding disaster yesterday. Whatever **that** was she certainly didn't expect. _Was he just half-asleep? His eyes were glazed over._ Akane started back towards her room, but given the… extremeness… of events lately she paused and looked back towards the bath. Without thinking she took a step towards the door but was broken from her reverie by a sudden chill that enveloped her. _Strange, it's early but it shouldn't be so cold._ Her eyes roamed over the clock on the wall and she yelped in shock and ran to her room to get ready for school.

Breakfast was a rushed affair that morning. Akane ate as quickly as she could while Ranma seemed to pick at his food and eat very little. Nabiki was eating with one hand grasping chopsticks while her other hand flew over a calculator. Nabiki was graduating from high school next week and was already accepted to the Tokyo University business school, which was no real surprise to anybody. After yesterday, Akane would give **anything** to not have another year of high school ahead of her. She still wasn't sure what to expect at school this morning. Kasumi gracefully entered the room and deposited their bentos on the table before looking at Ranma with a small frown.

"Ranma-kun, aren't you hungry?" she asked him softly.

Ranma looked up from his plate for the first time and Akane felt her breath catch as she really looked at her fiancée for the first time that morning. That glazed look was still on his face, but she now noticed how pale his skin was. Ranma shook his head at Kasumi and resumed picking at his plate.

"Not hungry today, but thanks Kasumi" he said softly. His words may have been soft, but the sound of three face faulting Tendo sisters wasn't.

Kasumi recovered quickly, ignoring the extended index and pinky fingers jutting from Nabiki and Akane's respective sides of the table. "Are you feeling alright, Ranma?" she asked, worry evident in her tone. She already had a hand against his head checking for fever.

Akane recovered in time to see Kasumi's hand pull back from Ranma's face almost like she was burned. _Is he feverish? Maybe that's why he's been acting strange. Has Ranma ever gotten sick before?_ Kasumi was looking at Ranma with shock evident in her normally serene features. Before thinking, Akane put her own hand against Ranma's forehead. _He's not hot with fever! He's freezing to the touch!_ Akane pulled her hand back with a shiver and looked at Ranma questioningly.

Ranma just shrugged and muttered "New technique. Think we are late for school."

Glancing at the time, having lost some due to face faulting, Akane jumped up and grabbed her Bento before rushing out of the house. Running down the street, Akane looked up at the fence and shrugged when Ranma wasn't there, then she suppressed a shriek as she looked left and saw him running alongside her. _Now he is running beside me? Not showing off on the fence? _Mentally tallying the strange morning's events Akane was getting more and more confused. _What's with him today?_

They reached the school without interruption and saw they had a few minutes until homeroom. There was no sign of Kuno this morning, whether that was a good or bad thing remained to be seen as the two teenagers rushed into the school and, more composed, entered their homeroom. The collective intake of breath from the other students informed Akane that yesterday's events were already well known to the school. She sighed and took her seat as Ms. Hinako called roll.

The hours passed by, exams were finished as it was the last week of school they mostly covered what they would be expected to overview during the term break. Akane snuck a glance towards Ranma when she noticed he was looking right at her with a small (but for once, not arrogant) grin. She turned around, blushing furiously. She felt his eyes staring at her, but before she could glare at him his gaze was already facing the front of the class.

Lunchtime bell rang and Akane joined up with Yuka and Sayuri at their favorite tree. Ranma was nowhere to be seen at the moment, which suited her fine. Glancing around, she didn't see Ukyo's okonomiyaki stand set up in its usual place. _Probably waiting to ambush me with her bombs again_ she thought ruefully. She didn't even want to think about yesterday.

Unfortunately, her friends weren't at all ready to stop thinking about the failed wedding.

"So, did you guys just elope?" Yuka asked obviously expressing how romantic that idea was to her.

"NO!" she screamed before abashedly lowering her voice, "Of course we didn't elope."

"That's too bad. I can't believe Ukyo was throwing bombs at everybody. Have you guys rescheduled a date?" Sayuri took the conversational lead.

"**NO." **Akane was losing control of her anger and practically shouted: "Look my father had a cure for Ranma's curse and told me if we got married he could have it. That was the only reason we were going through with it!"

Heads started to turn towards the three girls; Yuka and Sayuri were shocked by Akane's outburst leaving them wide-mouthed like frogs. She looked at them and blushed when she shivered and noticed that the grass behind them was… **frozen stiff?**

The three girls jumped up and away from the tree, noticing Hiroshi and Daisuke running the opposite direction from the other side of the tree. The entire schoolyard stared in stunned silence as ice reached up the bark of the tree and into the limbs, until the entire tree was frozen and dead.

Akane came out of her shock quickly "What the hell was that?!"

Yuka let out a small squeak. Akane looked at her and followed her gaze towards the school gates where she saw Ranma walking away with his bag. Akane felt her heart sink.

Sayuri looked at Akane seriously for a moment, and then grabbed Yuka's hand. She hesitated, before turning to Akane and saying coolly: "I think Ranma had other reasons for going through with the wedding." The two girls turned and walked back towards class.

Akane just slumped to the ground in shame.

~~~k~m~~~

Ranma kept his face down as he walked absently down the sidewalk. He passed the busy streets of daytime Nerima, avoiding the market area; needing to just get away. Pausing in front of the local park his head fills with growingly unbearable memories. The heat of the day kept the large public area free of visitors, and Ranma was appreciative that at least he could think in silence for a moment.

His head filled with soft feminine giggles that unnerved Ranma.

_Something funny? _he thought angrily

_'Gomen… but, 'think in silence' isn't exactly what you do.'_

Ranma stiffened, her voice interrupting his thoughts was taking some getting used too. In response he distanced his thoughts from his physical body, forming the 'Soul of Ice' almost reflexively. She was quiet whenever he used the technique, giving Ranma time to think alone.

Ranma idly thought that he was going quite insane. Two weeks ago he slaughtered a minor Kami for threatening everything he held dear. Two weeks since Akane… _died_… in his arms. Two weeks since the voice started filling his thoughts. Hell, two weeks and not a wink of sleep.

Ranma was used to going long periods of time without sleep, growing up on the road you learn to find a safe campsite or risk dying in your sleep: when haven eludes you have to get used to spending a few days awake and alert. When your life is filled with Saotome Ranma levels of chaos with a thieving father constantly making enemies on the road, you get used to going up to a week without sleep. What Ranma wasn't used to were the vivid nightmares that started every time his eyes closed to rest. Well, that and hearing voices in his head.

He thought back to the voice. He thought he recognized her voice from a distant memory or maybe a dream; the voice also seemed to know every detail about him and his life. Except, where he saw only misery and abject chaos she seemed to find delightful ways of teasing him or pointing out his flaws. He probably could handle the voice without 'Soul of Ice,' he was used to insults and provocations from years of… well… insults and provocations from every person he seemed to meet; however, the voice was too capricious, too chaotic, for him to stand. When Akane said…_the truth…_ he thought bitterly back at the school the voice cried out in pain and started sobbing. Ranma was so stunned by the feelings that he felt tears forming in his eyes before he recaptured the Ice Soul. The last thing he needed to top off the day of insanity was to be seen bawling after being publicly rejected and humiliated in front of **everyone. **

Ranma felt his breathing start to feel ragged, and opening his eyes he saw his breath coming out in mist. He looked back at the tree he was leaning on and was shocked to see it frozen solid. _Great_, he thought sarcastically, _now I'm freezing everything around me without realizing it, which makes me seem absolutely insane, in __**order**__ to stop voices in my head, which make me absolutely insane._

_I think I need a shrink._

The only response was that too familiar giggling in his head.

Yes, Ranma thought as he walked away from the dead frozen tree, he was going quite insane.

~~~k~m~~~

Akane was having trouble focusing on anything the teacher was saying that afternoon. Her emotions roiled from shock to shame to anger: angry at herself for making such a public spectacle, ashamed by the disapproving looks the female body of Furinkan and the accusing looks of the males, and absolutely shocked by Ranma's reaction. She kept replaying the past two days in her head as if looking for pieces to some puzzle.

And it was pissing her off.

When the final bell rang Akane couldn't bear the sideways glances and accusing eyes of her peers: she promptly opened the window and leapt out of the school building, she hopped the fence and started walking the long way home. She avoided the busy hustle of the market area opting for the long route through the park home. She couldn't meet anybody's eyes… She felt like every soul on the planet had judged her all at once and found her wanting. Once Akane reached the park she let her eyes wander more as the heat of summer day kept the park empty for a few more hours. However, she saw a group of people standing around a grove of trees and her curiosity got the better of her. She gasped as she realized that a large tree in the center of the grove was frozen solid… not encased in thick sheets of ice like the tree at the school, but still leafless and dead… cold to the touch.

_I don't understand. Why is he using the Soul of Ice so much lately? _

Shame filled her as she started listing possible emotions that would warrant the complete removal of mind from body. She turned away from the park and walked home, no amount of brick smashing would remove the turmoil in her heart from today.

She reached the gate of her home and aimlessly wandered into the house. The house was unnaturally quiet. She put on house slippers when she noticed a note left from Kasumi stating she was at the market and would be back soon. Nabiki was taking a few prep courses at the local community college, and her father was probably playing shogi with Mr. Saotome in the living room. She sighed and morosely walked up the stairs, turning the corner she passed the guest room door and hesitated. She leaned in close to the door pressing the side of her head against it. She wasn't too surprised that the door was icy to the touch, and she tried just to hear if he was awake. She didn't think she could face him, or what he would do if she did.

Her eyes widened when she heard the soft voice of Ranma-chan inside the room crying. She felt everything in her sink… she felt like the wrenching sobs were drowning her in misery. The door seemed to regain its heat after the small mewling cries turned into hammering sobs. Akane slumped to her knees at the sound, a distant part of her realizing that Ranma-chan had released the Ice Soul as the heat of the door seemed to increase with each choking cry.

Unable to bear the sounds of such raw emotion, Akane fled to her room, feeling like a coward. She fell into her own bed and just lay down to sleep. She felt hot tears against her cheeks and in one instant she sobbing into her own pillow.

A/N: Reviews are welcome in all forms! I'm working ahead on this one, reviewing the next chapter as I post the previous. Hope you enjoy so far!


	3. Night Terrors

A/N: Edited! Please refer to the prologue for content rating information.

Disclaimer: The original work below is based on the characters and works of Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media. I do not own the rights to any of this content, and am not benefiting financially from its publishing.

Silver Linings Dojo

by Kevin Mohaj

Chapter 2: Night Terrors

Tendo Akane jogged back into the entrance of the Tendo household after a long run. The warm summer night felt great breezing against her skin as she entered the family dojo bowing to the shrine in the corner. She stretched the day's aches away and thought of the late time, hoping that Kasumi wasn't waiting up worried over her. She continued her workout; however, despite the familiarity of the routine the blue haired martial artist found her thoughts repeatedly interrupted by visions of a certain pig-tailed boy. She began to perform katas to occupy her mind.

As she struck out, feinted, and blocked gracefully Akane began to consider the changes that had come about since Jusendo... since the failed wedding. It wasn't so strange that these things were in her mind: the experience on Phoenix Mountain was traumatizing for her, and the mayhem and destruction brought about by the subsequent wedding should have infuriated her.

_That's the difference… I'm not furious. In fact I haven't felt angry since Ranma started acting so strangely._

Akane finished her workout and walked over to the far wall collapsing against it. It seemed to happen overnight that Ranma became withdrawn and distant. No more insults and provocation, which she supposed was a good thing. Yet, he's just not acting at all like his usual, jerk self.

_No, you're doing a great job filling his shoes though._

Akane sighed as her thoughts started circling dangerous ground. Why was he so upset? He didn't really want to marry me? I mean, he denied ever saying he loved me.

_He denied saying it out loud._

Akane felt tears threatening so she hopped up and headed back to the house.

Entering the kitchen, eyes widening at the time displayed on the wall, Akane took out the leftovers from the fridge that Kasumi had set out for her. Akane finished up her dinner and decided on a long soak in the furo. It was well past midnight when she sighed and extricated herself from the relaxing waters. Toweling off and putting on her pajamas, Akane walked steadily to her room trying to avoid the creak of the floorboards when she heard her name from a distance.

Akane froze, looked around apologetically but didn't see anybody on either end of the hallways. She was right before her bedroom, but the sound puzzled her. _It was coming from Ranma's room_.

"Akane…" she could barely hear the noise, but something in his tone disturbed her. A few days after the wedding the Saotome's returned to their home, but Ranma stayed behind. The family had various assumptions about why he chose to stay: Genma and Soun are convinced that another marriage is upcoming, Nabiki assumes that he is still afraid of his mother (why wouldn't he be, Akane thought with some exasperation), Kasumi thought whatever Kasumi thought (Oneesan was always difficult to read).

For her part, Akane was just glad that he stayed. She left that thought at that, refusing to dive deeper into dangerous territory. She pulled the door open a fraction and peered within Ranma's room.

She wasn't certain what she was expecting, but certainly not Ranma huddled against the corner of the room, far from his futon, with his hands covering his face and his head shaking left to right. She was trying to be discreet but his moans caused her breath to catch and the pigtailed boy looked up quickly.

Her face flushed instantly, and she urgently prayed that he was somehow still lost in sleep as she had no real excuse for opening his bedroom door well after midnight alone in her pajamas. Before she could even squeak out a word the boy looked down and muttered as if to himself: "Oh Kami-sama… not again" he whispered terrified, his eyes remaining on the floor. He covered his face again and started rocking back and forth.

Akane could feel the blood draining from her face. What was going on?! Ranma calling her name in his sleep? Not again? Was he sleep-walking? She stepped into the room and whispered for him "..Ranma?"

Her heart pulled heavily as she saw him visibly tremble. "Ranma.. what's wrong?"

His eyes caught hers as he lifted his head, and she gasped. His eyes were hollow, empty depths and his cold voice sent shivers down her spine.

"It's always one of them, but never her.." his voice started to raise as his gaze started searching the room for threats. She gasped again as he seemed to blur and was immediately before her with his back facing her he slowly circled the room as if preparing to fight some unseen foe.

Akane was terrified, but her training kicked in. Whatever was happening, Ranma was acting as if a battle was coming. She kept searching the room, wondering about techniques like the Umisenken and if Ranma was really facing enemies she couldn't even see.

Ranma continued to speak in his unnaturally hollow voice: "First Nabiki, then Kasumi, last night my mother, and now… **you think I'm going to lose her again?!"** Moments stretched on for Akane, and she slowly reached out and touched Ranma's arm. To her surprise, he seemed to come together all at once, and stared at her arm with a face bordering on shock.

Akane found her voice again.. "Ranma… what is wrong. Who is after us?"

Ranma stared into her eyes for a long time. She noticed that his sapphire eyes seemed to have life back in them. After staring at her for some time Ranma groaned out "Akane?"

She checked his forehead but there was no sign of fever. Any initial embarrassment over being found in his room was overwhelmingly replaced with a sense of confusion and despair. "Ranma.. lay down here, okay? Just relax. I'm right here, ne?"

Ranma nodded as he allowed himself to be gently pushed back onto the futon. He refused to let go of her hand, and softly asked "Akane... are you real?"

Eyes widening at the question, Akane slowly nodded. "Yes, Ranma, it's me. I'm here and I'm... I'm real."

Ranma seemed to smile for a moment before he laid his head back. His eyes glazed over again and she gripped his hands. Ranma returned the squeeze slightly before closing his eyes.

Akane wasn't sure if she was more shocked or worried. This wasn't Ranma... What did he mean by all that talk of Nabiki, Kasumi, Mrs. Saotome... her heart clenched harder at his remark concerning her.. '**you think I'm going to lose her again?!'**

Akane had several nightmares about the horrors of Jusendo, but it seemed that Ranma was living his worst fears play out every night with a different family member being in mortal peril. She resolved to talk with Kasumi in the morning.

As she turned around and dropped Ranma's hand she heard his voice behind her, once more sounding hollow and far away. "We won't lose her."

Akane's shiver had nothing to do with the Soul of Ice.

~~~k~m~~~

The following morning Akane woke early, especially for a Saturday, and hurried into the kitchen. Predictably, Kasumi was already preparing rice for breakfast and humming a tune to herself absentmindedly. Trying not to come off as overly worried, Akane slumped into a chair at the kitchen table and poured herself a cup of tea.

"Ohayou, Oneesan"

"Ohayou, Akane-chan, how was your evening?"

Akane paused to take a sip of her tea before replying "I stayed up late in the dojo… I had some thinking to do."

"Oh, well I hope everything is alright?" Kasumi's eyes held concern.

"Oneesan, I think something is wrong with Ranma. I wanted to talk to you early before anybody else woke up." Akane realized she was rambling and stopped to sip her tea.

"Ranma-kun? Oh my, well what is wrong with him? It's not like you to be so concerned over your fiancée."

"I'm NOT concerned over that egotistical baka!" Akane fumed.

_Why can't I talk about something related to Ranma without having the engagement brought up?_

"ANYWAY, I got in late last night and I heard him in his room. He was having... some kind of fit. He kept circling me like somebody else was in the room but I couldn't tell if he was asleep or awake. It was scary..." Akane let the words hang for a moment while she shook herself.

Surprisingly, Kasumi looked thoughtful for a moment. "You said he was having some kind of fit? Was he talking to you?"

Akane shivered as she remembered those last words.. **'we won't lose her'** She considered her words carefully over her tea before replying. "At first he was talking to himself... it was like he thought I wasn't really there." Akane recovered and finished "then once I grabbed his arm he became more aware, and then he went to sleep… kind of... talking to… himself..." Akane finished. She wasn't sure why but she felt particularly sure that this information needed to stay away from certain… well all other prying ears.

Kasumi paled at Akane's description, and spent a good bit of time musing while she finished started on breakfast. Akane decided to forego her morning jog. Something was just wrong; Jusendo was still too close. Last night she relived the nightmare again in her troubled sleep. She would never admit it to the jerk, but for some reason Ranma was always there to rescue her.

_Last night he was acting like that... He had that same dead look in his eyes from Phoenix Mountain. _

Kasumi broke Akane out of her reverie, "Akane-chan I think it may be best to keep this between us. We should observe Ranma-kun and..." the elder sister hesitated, "I think it may be best if Ranma sees Tofu-sensei."

Akane looked worried, her eyes glistening, "do you think Ranma is sick?"

"Now no worrying until we have some idea of what's going on, ne? Help me finish breakfast." Kasumi smiled as Akane perked up and rushed to the stovetop. She didn't even get discouraged when Kasumi reminded her to use spray butter for the pancakes and not spray disinfectant.

Nabiki and their father joined in a few minutes later and sat down at the table. Soun immediately flipped out his newspaper and absentmindedly swished the toothbrush in his mouth from left to right. Nabiki patted his back when he started to cough after trying to drink his tea with toothpaste still in his mouth.

Kasumi looked around the first floor and then returned to the kitchen, "has anyone seen Ranma-kun?"

Soun half choked out a feeble "Akane why don't you check on him?" over a few more toothpaste/tea coughs.

Akane stood and headed straight for the stairs without a word.

Tendo Nabiki's danger senses were firing off rapidly. One, Kasumi and Akane were together in the kitchen… Two, breakfast has just recently been made. Three, see point one. "Well, father, I'm off to meet up with some friends, have a great morning." Soun simply nodded in agreement, now using the soapy toothbrush to stir his tea.

_Wonder if he will put it together? After all, Kasumi always lets Akane 'help' out in the kitchen on Saturdays. I have better things to do than watch a Ranma-malleting while having my stomach pumped._

Akane trailed up the stairs, she was angry at herself for rushing to do as daddy asked like that, but she was concerned about Ranma.

_Not like I would tell the jerk that. He'd just insult me or find some other fiancée to spend time with. Baka._

She knocked at his door and heard a muffled acknowledgement from the other side. "Ranma, it's breakfast time. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'll be down after a bath." Akane felt that strange quality to his voice as from before. A certain emptiness, or at least, like it lacked emotion.

_I'm just worrying over nothing. Let's just see how he acts today. One step at a time Tendo. I'm sure he'll be back to the egotistical jerk he always is._

Akane nodded firmly to herself as she walked back downstairs.

Kasumi was already back in the kitchen finishing breakfast when Akane arrived. "Where did Nabiki-oneesan go?"

"Out with friends" her father said talking from past the toothbrush.

"Father, don't you think you should take the toothbrush out of your mouth now? Like every day?"

Akane rolled her eyes. _Out with friends my foot, she knows I helped cook this morning. Hmph!_

Ranma-chan emerged as the rest of the family was filling up plates; she noticed that Akane had a plate out especially for her.

_Here it comes. The fastest way to get Ranma back to the baka he is: pour my heart into making a meal for him to insult, the jerk. Why did he change into a girl before breakfast? He said he was going to the furo…_

The room took on a deathly quiet: quiet for Kasumi and Akane who watched Ranma with worry, and deadly for Tendo Soun, who just put together that this breakfast was not Akane-proof. He quickly shoved the toothbrush back in his mouth and hid behind his newspaper.

Ranma looked terrible. Her eyes were bloodshot, her skin waxy and pale, and she even seemed to fall into her chair next to Akane more than sit in it.

Then the unthinkable happened. Ranma took the plate from Akane and started eating away at a normal speed. She mumbled between bites "Akane help make breakfast? It's great." She chewed and swallowed with relish. Color even seemed to return to her face. "I'm lucky to be a guest for two such wonderful cooks."

Soun choked on his toothbrush, but without Nabiki, he had to use the chair to force it out of his windpipe. Kasumi whispered a startled "Oh my… thank you Ranma-chan" while Akane just stared shocked.

Akane bristled at Ranma's words at first, but then her mouth dropped as Ranma proceeded to clean off her plate. _He's not being sarcastic? He really thinks I'm a a good… no a… wonderful? cook?_ She felt her face stretch into a manic grin as she refilled his plate.

Kasumi recovered first, "Ranma-chan, you don't look very well today. Are you feeling ill?"

Ranma paused and seemed to be about to say something. Akane watched her face carefully, looking for any signs of the behavior last night. _It's almost looks like she is moving on some kind of auto-pilot. _

Ranma shrugged and said "I haven't been able to sleep... for a while."

Kasumi nodded, looked over at her father who was now eating breakfast after Ranma.. well… didn't just die immediately. She noticed that her father, while able to finish most of the food, did not seem to share Ranma's level of enjoyment for the meal. Kasumi's own plate looked a little disturbing, but Ranma finished two plates and was just sitting there, detached. "How long has it been since you've gotten a night's rest, Ranma-chan?" Kasumi ventured.

Ranma's response seemed automatic, even robotic, and the room seemed to drop in temperature as she weakly uttered "since Jusendo."

~~~k~m~~~

Akane walked with Ranma-chan downtown towards Tofu-sensei's clinic. Ranma had feebly protested when Kasumi told her that an appointment had been scheduled already. Akane for her part was just glad that a professional would be involved. The past week was too much, and Akane found herself praising Kami-sama that the school term was finally over. Ranma returned to school after… the incident… the next day, still jogging by her side. When they had arrived she was met with contemptuous glares from most of her classmates, and quickly realized that this wasn't going to blow over anytime soon. Feeling desperate for anything to break the tension of the long walk from the gates to the school doors she looked at the red head.

"Wonder why Kuno-sempai hasn't been around this week" Akane muttered absently.

She glanced over as Ranma-chan seemed to half-smile for a moment, a brief glimpse of the old arrogance on her face, but then she just said cryptically "Dunno, maybe somethin got through his thick skull."

Akane started to laugh before worry took over. Ranma had killed somebody only two weeks prior, a deranged selfish kami, but still. She decided not to bring up the fate of Kuno for the fear of what might have happened. She shuddered as they walked past the tree encased in solid ice despite the heat of the past day and this morning.

Returning her thoughts to the present, Akane suppressed another shudder as she thought about how the tree remained frozen solid all week. She was definitely happy that Ranma was going to Tofu-sensei, but she was also worried about how Ranma would take speaking to somebody like this. He… well, she right now, has never been good with her emotions. Was that why she hadn't changed back yet?

The strangest part of this week wasn't even Ranma's behavior. There had been no sign of the other fiancées either all week. Surely, they are just too ashamed (the hussies) to show themselves… but after Ranma's statement about Kuno, Akane found herself more and more worried about what may be going on with Ranma.

She thought back to the day of the wedding. That was when the Ice Soul started manifesting around Ranma almost constantly. That was when she first really noticed a change in him/her.

_Would he really have killed again… I can't believe I'm thinking this, but where is everybody?_

She kept glancing over at Ranma-chan who was walking at her pace beside her. She noticed that her every now and then her lips would move, just slightly opening or moving as if a twitch. Feeling the need once more to break the tension, Akane hesitantly ventured "is everything ok, Ranma? I mean… are you feeling ok?" Akane realized for the first time that she didn't expect a sarcastic reply, if any, from the red-head, but also how dumb the question was in the first place. Obviously, things were not ok.

"I'm fine" came her quick reply, almost automatically. Akane didn't know whether she should push the red-head further, but found herself remembering the past week.

"What I said on Monday… that bothered you didn't it?" Akane fought to understand and defeat the surging guilt that fell over her whenever she thought about it.

Ranma-chan stiffened for a moment, and the air around Akane quickly turned frigid. After a pause, the red head regained composure and replied quickly "you just said what you felt. Look, we are already at the doc's."

Akane stopped and let Ranma go ahead for a moment. _What I felt? You saved me and sacrificed the cure you always wanted… I just thought… _She felt like she had been punched in the stomach, and at this moment knew that she had made a mistake.

A/N: Posting this one early as I'm heading to the beach this weekend and don't feel the story is ready to hit the site without the inclusion of this chapter. Reviews welcome!


	4. Parfaits and Psychology

A/N: I have to bow to my reviewers for bringing up some great points. Firstly, the Furinkan High student body; I want to point out that their reactions are subjected to Akane's _point of view _(no more hints!). Also, without spoiling my story or the amazing work it is based loosely upon, be mindful that Silver Linings Playbook by the amazing Matthew Quick is the creative muse for this story; those that have read/seen it might have me figured out after this chapter (but even if you've read the novel, I got tricks up my sleeve so don't get comfy). Edited! Please refer to the prologue for content rating information.

Disclaimer: The original work below is based on the characters and works of Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media. I do not own the rights to any of this content, and am not benefiting financially from its publishing.

Silver Linings Dojo

by Kevin Mohaj

Chapter 3: Parfaits and Psychology

When Saotome Ranma first came to Nerima, the life of Sensei Ono Tofu seemed to pick up at a rapid pace. For the first few months Tofu didn't think much into the situation: Ranma was a martial artist that had extensive training and remarkable restraint given his raw power. Akane and Ranma being together just felt right, just seemed natural. Tofu even contributed in his own ways to bringing the couple closer together.

_For that, I was a fool._

Tofu stands in his large office and faces out the window, bracing against the casing as he sighs heavily. It took some time, but Tofu realized that pushing Ranma and Akane together was damaging to both of them as they tried to contend with numerous engagements, almost constant interference from their families, and chaotic life threatening situations. Tofu grimaced at that last thought; Genma told him the details of the fight with Saffron. A little over a year ago, after he learned of the Shishi Hokodan and Moko Takabisha, Tofu decided it was past time to pick up his old research into paranormal psychology. Being a chi adept, Tofu experimented with these maneuvers to try and better understand his most frequent patient's mind frame.

Ranma's ability to cope with even the most traumatic events astounded Tofu; however, after Akane was kidnapped Tofu realized that for Ranma the stakes had never been higher. _He's barely an adult and he's killed an opponent in defense and watched his fiancée almost die in his arms;_ Tofu wasn't surprised by the call from Kasumi this morning, once he stopped talking into the wrong end of the phone he was able to get the essentials before his resolve fell.

_Maybe Ranma isn't the only reason I picked psychology back up…_

Tofu smiled in spite of himself as he recalled the weeks spent at the Tendo home to provide support and help the family through the difficult time after Akane was kidnapped. While a large portion of that time was spent dancing and talking to plants, Tofu feels that his resistance to his condition is improving. With time he should be able to bear Kasumi's presence permanently, but for the moment the good doctor clears his head once more while his thoughts return to the pigtailed martial artist and his fiancée.

Kasumi's description of Ranma's behavior was worrisome. Something happened during or after the battle with Saffron that caused his behavior to change drastically. Tofu had a few theories, but was more or less certain that Ranma was facing a post-traumatic stress disorder situation.

_That doesn't explain the Soul of Ice manifesting physically._

Tofu sighed as his thoughts continued to circle that logical drain. The complete dissociation of body, soul, and mind was a very difficult chi exercise; one he never thought could be so strongly invoked. That piece of the puzzle was frustrating the good doctor to no end.

However, listening between the words as Kasumi was explaining Ranma's current state; Tofu saw another piece, or perhaps an entirely different puzzle: Akane. With everybody focused on Ranma's condition, Tofu is in some ways more concerned about the blue haired martial artist's well-being after reportedly having a near death experience.

His thoughts are interrupted by the ring of his front entrance bell. Tofu smiles at Ranma-chan as he mentally takes stock of several important observations. Ranma, apparently, came to the appointment as a female given that her clothes and hair appeared completely dry. _Interesting. _Also, the girl was waxen and thinner than when they first returned. Most importantly, the chi emanations coming from the redhead felt distorted in some way.

"Ranma, it's good to see you. Why don't you have a seat in the office and I'll be right there with tea."

Ranma nodded and walked into the back room without a word. As he was setting up his simple mahogany tea service, Akane came through the door.

"Hello Akane, would you like to have a seat while I talk with Ranma? I have some interesting new magazines available." This was a severe understatement; the waiting room table was covered in all the current and most popular magazines of Tokyo. The magazine salesperson happened to visit right after Kasumi had brought the doctor a special bento lunch. By the end of the encounter, Tofu's clinic was the proud subscriber of no less than 40 magazine subscriptions.

"Hello, sensei. Thanks, I'll just wait here" the blue haired martial artist said while taking a seat. Tofu finished preparing tea and headed to the backroom as Akane started picking through a magazine.

Tofu set the tea service on the table in his office and sat across from Ranma in a leather office chair. Ranma-chan sat in the center of a couch against the wall. Tofu resumed his 'study' of his patient; the doctor knew that any slight action or reaction might assist in a prognosis. He held his surprise when Ranma-chan gracefully served first the doctor and then herself a cup of strong dark tea; she even waited for him to take his cup before picking her own up and inhaling the steam. _Beyond interesting._

"Ranma, can I ask you a question" Tofu sipped his tea at the girl's nod and then set his cup down before continuing "why are you here today?"

Ranma looked surprised by the question, and replied quickly "Kasumi-oneesan and Akane thought talking to somebody would help."

Tofu shook his head, and repeated his question with inflection "No, Ranma, why are **you** here today?"

After a pause, the girl's eyes began to water and she whispered "I think I need help."

Tofu noticed a faint glow of chi around Ranma, steel blue like her eyes, as the temperature in the room dropped. Tofu held a hand up quickly and said "Ranma, I want you to remove the Soul of Ice immediately. I will not help you if you continue its use, and I believe you know why."

Ranma-chan gaped at the doctor, and then slowly the blue aura dissipated. Tofu, still very watchful of his charge, noticed that beads of water were collecting around Ranma's forehead and her hands. _This just keeps getting better, _the doctor thought with some exasperation.

"Thank you, Ranma. Can you describe to me how you are feeling right now?"

Ranma tried to sip her tea, but with shaking hands she returned it to the plate and sighed. "I feel like I'm going crazy. Ever since… that day… I can't sleep, and never seem to get hungry. I've been having nightmares…" the redhead choked out the last sentence and started to quietly cry.

Tofu was making notes in his journal while his eyes were fixed on the teenager before him. _Something's missing. _

"Ranma, if I might ask, why did you decide to spend today as a woman?"

He expected Ranma's usual masculinity-oriented upbringing to remain constant, even after a traumatic event like the death of a loved one or killing in defense. The redhead seemed to think about the question before looking up and Tofu caught on to her anxiety, he quickly amended "Remember, Ranma, everything that happens in this office is confidential. I have taken steps to ensure it remains that way." By this of course he was referring to his Kasumi-training; he didn't want Ranma to think his secret thoughts were in jeopardy because of the doctor's affliction.

"Well," the redhead started "I am a woman, and a man. I am both, and neither. I spent two years clinging onto some dreams: a cure for the curse, to be left alone by these wackos, maybe some other ones." She paused at that and took a deep breath, which caused Tofu to scribble a few more lines in his journal. "After the… wedding…" Ranma-chan continued "We… I mean… I guess I realized that the curse really wasn't meant to be cured."

Feeling there was more this (and not missing the pronoun slip), Tofu gently prodded, "Continue, Ranma, I'm listening."

The girl began to tear up, "I think I knew when Taro first returned… his curse didn't change… it merged. But, I was stubborn. I wanted to be a man again, wanted to have some control. I think it was when Jusenkyo flooded that I really gave up on a cure."

Tofu nodded, still scribbling; his own theory on the cursed springs was very much the same. Only testing the theory would solve the riddle, but if curses could merge… becoming a hermaphrodite in the truest sense would likely send the sometimes boy over some edge of identity crisis.

"Ranma, I am happy that you can begin to accept what has happened to you. However, you have not answered my question yet again: why did you decide to spend **today** as a woman?"

Ranma-chan flinched a little, and her eyes darted to the office door. The doctor knew that Ranma was experiencing some very intense emotions, but awaited her reply.

"I… it's stupid. You'd just laugh," the girl stated refusing to meet his eyes.

"Ranma, that will never happen. This is a safe place, where you can say what you feel without judgment."

"Well… I thought if Akane could… you know… maybe if she could see past… the curse, ya know? Like, if she could accept me for what I am?"

Tofu frowned. "Ranma, I have spoken with Akane often, and your families as well, what makes you think she doesn't accept you for what you are?"

Ranma-chan laughed bitterly, "She just wanted to marry me to… I dunno… pay me back for saving her?" She scowled before continuing "I thought she was marrying me… I dunno, doc, but I thought wrong."

Now, Tofu knew that the two teenagers had a very strange relationship, but this was something… new?

"So, you wanted to marry Akane that day because you love her?" Tofu made certain to state the question as evenly and bluntly as possible.

"Yea, but she said she was… 'making herself' go through with it. Then she mentioned the Nannichuan. I thought if I could just get rid of this body that she might…"

At that, the redhead drew her knees up and began to sob into her hands.

Tofu sighed heavily; this Ranma was drastically different from the Ranma that left for China. He poured the girl another cup of tea and set a box of tissue closer to her, and he waited. Waiting was very important to Tofu. While the doctor waited, a patient would often display the true underlying symptoms of their condition. This particular patient was beside herself, allowing Tofu an opportunity to extend his chi senses and truly observe Ranma's aura.

It was like nothing he had ever seen before, as far as auras go, the display was as if light was pouring through a prism: various emotions he recognized were there, but also numerous others that he didn't recognize or that didn't make sense to him. It was haunting. The doctor thought the aura was, in a way, very beautiful as it was complex and ever changing; however, it also ached to watch, like his senses were being overwhelmed by the irradiation. One emotion in particular spiked when the redhead mentioned getting rid 'of this body' that again surprised the doctor: self-sacrifice.

Tofu thought on that emotion while Ranma composed herself. It was clear that the pigtailed martial artist at this point in time did not want to be cured, in fact, that emotion resounding, it appeared that Ranma would consider a cure to be removing a part of herself forever. More worrisome, if not surprising, was Ranma's apparent willingness to do anything for his fiancée. Tofu really didn't want to breach the subject of Saffron on this visit; Ranma was already going through too much for one day of therapy to handle.

"Is there anything you are not telling me, Ranma?" The doctor kept his tone light, but also persistent. He noticed when the girl shivered for a moment before she slowly spoke.

"I've… kinda… been hearing a voice in my head," Ranma met the doctor's eyes.

"Go on," the doctor commanded gently.

"Well, at first I thought I was just stressed. Especially because of… what happened in China. But, she doesn't seem to go away."

Tofu finished scribbling notes and calmly met Ranma's eyes before he remarked, "She? The voice is feminine?"

Ranma laughed, but it sounded hollow to Tofu, and continued "Yeah, she's definitely feminine."

Tofu took up the lead as the redhead fell quiet, "What types of things does the voice say to you?" he asked seriously.

"That's kind of the problem, doc." The redhead said cryptically, "I've begun to lose track of whose talking now… Sometimes, I can't really tell if she's talking to me or if I'm just thinking aloud in her voice. Doc, I think I'm going crazy."

Tofu studied the redhead for a moment, and then he leaned forward and connected his hands in front of him. With as much bedside manner as he could muster, the doctor spoke gently, "You have been through more in one month than most adults have to deal with in a lifetime. For my part, I am very proud of you for handling it so well alone up to this point. I also want to point out that your entire identity is shaped around a paranormal trauma, and for that reason, may be fragile. What I am saying Ranma is two-fold: you are not crazy, but you do require help. I want to see you weekly on Saturdays here in my office until we have a better idea of what we are dealing with. In the meantime, I want you to stop using the Soul of Ice so often. I imagine it helps with the voices?" At Ranma's nod the doctor sighed and continued, "Remember Ranma, until you fully experience the pain of the trauma you will always be building that pain up inside. Have you considered what might happen if that pent up emotion were to suddenly **snap**?"

Ranma recoils in horror at Tofu's words, and the doctor knew that the girl understood: Hibiki Ryoga on his worse day couldn't challenge a Kami, much less slaughter one. If Ranma doesn't release this kaleidoscope of pent up emotion, she could easily destroy Tokyo in seconds.

~~~k~m~~~

"Akane, would you mind stepping into my office for a moment. Ranma, please have a seat, and do enjoy some magazines… maybe take a few home." Tofu followed Akane into the office.

The blue haired girl looked confused and somewhat nervous before she spoke, "What did you want to see me about, Ono-sensei?"

Tofu flipped a page in his journal and regarded the girl carefully before he responded, "I wanted to talk to you as well, Akane. I have heard that you found Ranma last night; you described it to Kasumi as if he were having a fit? Could you elaborate to me on what you saw?"

Akane blushed briefly. _How could Kasumi tell Tofu-sensei that I saw Ranma in the night like that!_

"Well… I heard a loud noise coming from his room. I, uh… checked on him and I noticed he was huddled in a corner."

The doctor nodded, scribbling a few notes, "So he was male at this time, alright, what happened next as you recall?"

Akane bit her lip nervously, so Tofu sighed, "Everything you say will be kept in total confidence. I told Ranma the same thing, and it's true."

Akane nodded, and then she continued her narrative. How Ranma thought there were enemies in the room, how she was terrified until he seemed to come back to himself at her touch. How she worried that he was talking to himself and thought she wasn't real. Tofu scribbled furiously, nodding slightly to himself. Then he tossed a question to throw Akane off her track.

"Akane, can you describe to me how you are feeling right now?" it was his most useful tool for starting a prognosis. Address the patient calmly, ask if they are even capable of talking, and what they are feeling at the moment—all wrapped up in one tidy question. If the problems facing the teenager weren't as severe, he wouldn't resort to his suggestion technique.

Akane frowned, put off by the change of topic from Ranma to herself, "How I am feeling? Well, I guess I'm confused mostly, and worried, and…" She paused, but Tofu waved her to continue, "maybe… I've been a bit paranoid lately."

Tofu nodded as he continued to take notes. "Could you elaborate on those three emotions? Why you feel them, when they started?"

Akane looked confused but seemed to take the bait. She considered his questions before responding, "Well, I'm confused for many reasons: I was kidnapped, killed, returned to life, almost married, almost blown up, and now Ranma is… the way he is now. All within a month, so yeah… confused. Scared? Well, I have nightmares about that day, or another time when Ranma was there to save my life. Except they don't end the way they are supposed to; he never reaches me in time. Or, right before he does I watch as he is slain in front of me."

Tofu was nodding and scribbling when he held his hand up, "You also mentioned being paranoid? Could you elaborate on that as well?"

Akane nodded, "Well… Ukyo hasn't been at school all week, the Kuno siblings have disappeared, I haven't even seen that Amazon bimbo anywhere. I worry that they are planning something, but I also worry… it's just not normal… and part of me worries that Ranma is hiding something."

Tofu looked at her seriously, "You think Ranma has done something to them."

Akane was startled by the statement of fact, and just nodded. "I don't think… the Ranma I know wouldn't…"

"Kill somebody?" the doctor asked deadpanned.

Akane recoiled like she had been struck. "Ono-sensei, you don't think he would do something like that do you?"

The doctor considered Akane for a moment. "Akane, I would not share anything you told me with Ranma, and likewise, will not tell you anything of what my discussions with Ranma involve, but as an answer to your question: I do not believe the Ranma we know would kill anybody except out of defense of himself or those he protects."

Akane nodded in agreement which also interested the doctor, he continued, "Tell me, Akane, what about people not so close to you? How was your last week at school?"

At this Akane buckled, she dropped her face into her hands crying.

_Hit the mark again, two for two today Tofu, not bad. _

Akane sobbed out "everybody at school hates me, Ranma hates me. I feel like everybody is against me." The sobbing girl went on to describe the past week at school, and what she referred to as the incident. Tofu was taking notes, especially when she mentioned the tree at school that was apparently still encased in ice despite the heat of the week.

After she finished her tirade, Tofu leaned forward and began to speak very gently, "Akane, you have yourself been through a severely traumatic event. Not very different from Ranma, and the way trauma affects us is always unique to the individual. Your fears and your paranoia are very common symptoms of what the medical community calls Post Traumatic Stress Disorder."

"Like soldiers get?" Akane asked tentatively.

"Many people that experience a traumatic situation may develop PTSD. Like I said, it's a blanket term for a specific array of symptoms. Paranoia, nightmares, the feeling that everybody is out to get you—these are textbook examples of PTSD symptoms. The important thing to remember is that with time, and therapy, your life may still return to the general chaos you've grown accustomed to. I want to see you and Ranma, every Saturday, until we have a better grasp on what is happening. Next week, we will start discussing how we can get past your fears. For now, I want you to do something important for me."

Akane was looking more depressed with every word, so Tofu knew he needed to spin this visit around quickly, he continued, "I want you to do something uniquely Akane, maybe something you've always wanted to do, but were afraid to. Something simple, say, a hobby? Ceramics, tea ceremony, acting, music—there are many good options that will help you adjust to a return to normal living. Don't answer now… just think about it and we will talk next week, OK?"

Akane looked up and put on a brave smile. He led the blue haired girl out of the office and waved her and Ranma-chan out the door.

Tofu noticed the magazine Akane was reading with a smile, of course he had placed it on the top of the large stack. He picked it up, checking the tear out stub, and smiled when he saw it was freshly ripped off.

_Just a small push in the right direction._

Upon returning to his office, Tofu grabbed a bottle from the table and tossed a few pills into his mouth. Sometimes doctor's little helper is just a necessity, especially when your patients are extremely dangerous and volatile teenagers.

_Now, to try and make some sense of this mess._

_~~~k~m~~~_

Ranma walked out of the doctor's office with their conversation still crowding her mind. Why didn't she think about the Shishi Hokodan battle before today? Worse, she knew the doctor was right. By using the Soul of Ice to suppress her emotions she was effectively building up an emotional surplus. How much would it take before she did 'snap' as the doc put it?

_'I guess that means you're going to have to put up with me, huh?'_

_ Yeah, yeah. _

Ignoring the giggling in her head, she looks over at Akane.

_ Wonder what she and the doc talked about._

_ 'She seems upset, maybe you should take her for some ice cream?'_

_ You sure know which buttons to press._

More giggling, Ranma sighed in exasperation. Then, she slowed down to match Akane's pace and grabbed her hand using her fingers saying "Hey, 'Kane, why don't we get some ice cream? My treat?"

Ranma felt Akane start to pull away for a moment and hesitated, but then the blue haired girl just looked down at her and smiled with a quick nod. Ranma grinned and pulled her into a nearby ice cream parlor. They sat enjoying a parfait when Akane started giggling at Ranma.

"Nani?" the redhead asked looking up.

_What does she think is so funny?_

Akane laughed and pointed at Ranma's face, "You have whipped cream on your nose!"

Ranma blushed, scrubbing her face with a napkin. She smiled and sheepishly responded, "Guess I need to learn better table manners like a proper lady."

_Where the hell did that come from?_

_ 'I… don't know. She seemed to enjoy it though.'_

Ranma looked up from her napkin to see Akane giggling hysterically at Ranma's comment. In spite of herself Ranma was smiling, glad to see Akane happy for once.

_ 'Wherever it came from, I could use more of that smile on her face.'_

_ Yeah, I know what you mean._

Ranma stuck her tongue at the blue haired girl and finished her parfait with all her remaining shreds of dignity.


	5. A Normal Day in Nerima

A/N: I have edited all previous chapters to correct grammar, timing, and name issues. Thanks to Compucles for the notes on that. This chapter ends the first arc of Silver Linings Dojo. I have mapped out some twenty-five chapters, so if it seems to move slowly that's because it will not be a short work of fanfiction. Hopefully knowing the intended length will ease some tension concerning the need for resolution: the first arc is largely the opening act of this story. The beach was amazing, in case you were wondering where I've been the past three days; if only you all could have been with me (dramatic sigh).

To my reviewers, I give my **love**. I will endeavor to maintain grammar (I have enlisted an editor for future chapters when she is free enough to spare the time). Now, a sensitive subject: Ranma and Akane. I assure you that I love both characters with conviction, and both will be treated well. However, this is a psychological thriller (have you noticed?) and anything-goes (I'm on a roll here).

Please refer to the prologue for content rating information.

Disclaimer: The original work below is based on the characters and works of Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media. I do not own the rights to any of this content, and am not benefiting financially from its publishing.

Silver Linings Dojo

by Kevin Mohaj

Chapter 4: A Normal Day in Nerima

In the heat of noon that Sunday, Kasumi was finishing lunch per her routine, but her thoughts were stretching thin. Tofu-sensei had called last night to talk about Ranma and Akane. After several minutes of stuttering and no fewer than three accidental disconnections the doctor explained that he wasn't certain how or when it occurred but that her name was listed as the primary guardian on Akane's and Ranma's medical files. He explained that Ranma was prescribed a sleep-aid, but that the doctor didn't want to rush into any form of medication before attempting therapy. That was about all Kasumi could glean from the atypical phone call, and decided not to push the doctor.

Kasumi watched as Nabiki came downstairs in her usual grumpy demeanor and took her place at the table with several official documents in a portfolio she was laying out on the table. Kasumi hummed to herself as she put Nabiki's lunch in front of her.

"Ono-sensei called last night about Akane and Ranma," Kasumi scanned Nabiki's face and wasn't surprised to see her classic self-satisfied smirk. Kasumi continued, "He said that their files indicate I am their authorized guardian… I wonder how that could have happened."

Kasumi frowned as Nabiki began to stir her tea with a lazy finger. Nabiki looked up with feigned innocence before replying, "Sounds like a mystery to me. Then again, I've never seen daddy or Uncle Saotome making any efforts to help Akane and Ranma." Nabiki sipped her tea, and when her gaze returned Kasumi was surprised to see anger in her eyes, "In fact, I can't help but feel that those two have made things much much worse for our little sister. Still sounds odd. I mean… Auntie Saotome would have had to agree to Ranma's transfer…"

Kasumi clucked her teeth in uncharacteristic annoyance, but kept silent. Nabiki had her own way of handling everything, and this was likely just her opening volley. Kasumi was torn between wanting to respect her father and Uncle Saotome, and acknowledging that Nabiki was likely correct. Kasumi wanted to believe that she could trust the two, but another part of her felt like Nabiki was making a fair point.

"All the same, I think it's time to invite Auntie and Uncle Saotome to dinner," Kasumi finished the statement as Ranma was walking downstairs rubbing sleep out of his eyes. Kasumi noticed that his eyes seemed less withdrawn, and handed him a cup of tea while finishing, "Don't you think so Ramna-kun? Did you get some sleep last night?"

Ranma shrugged before taking his seat. "I'd like to see Mom and Pops, and yeah I… erm… eventually got to sleep last night. Didn't think I'd sleep all day."

Kasumi put a plate in front of him and nodded at him, "You have to get your rest, Ranma-kun. Tofu explained that to you, ne?"

Ranma merely nodded and began to pick at his food as was his growing custom. Kasumi noticed that Nabiki was dividing her attention between her breakfast, her papers, and secretly looking over at Ranma. Her worried expression was not lost on Kasumi, but the eldest sister simply sat and began her own lunch. _Tofu-sensei said it would take time for Ranma to learn to cope, but how much time can he possibly have? _Kasumi knew that the peace and quiet of the last week couldn't continue forever.

After eating most of his meal, Ranma looked around like he was just waking up. His expression was concerned as he tried to ask in a neutral tone, "So… um… where is Akane?"

Kasumi smiled to herself before replying, "She said she was starting some special classes today, but that she wanted to surprise everybody. She should be back this afternoon."

Nabiki looked up and said in a teasing tone, "Missing your fiancée, Saotome?"

Ranma looked at her sharply and began to rant, "Me? Miss that un-cute violent chick?" before closing his mouth and simply shaking his head. He stood up and walked to the kitchen exit before calmly stating, "I'll be in the dojo; I don't want to be provoked today."

Kasumi and Nabiki shared a look of surprise and after a moment Nabiki whistled appreciatively. Startled, Kasumi looked at her to find that self-satisfied smirk on her face. _She was provoking him, that's normal. This must be the first time he's realized it like this._

Kasumi studied Nabiki's smiling face for a moment before returning to the stove. _It's going to be an interesting week._

~~~k~m~~~

Akane walked back towards the Tendo Dojo with a spring in her step. She was a little tired, but immensely pleased with her first day of classes. Akane wasn't sure if it was exactly what Ono-sensei expected her to do, but she definitely felt more alive today than she had in weeks. Akane also wasn't sure why she decided to keep it a secret; maybe it was the way Tofu-sensei stated that it should be something unique to her. _Yeah, that or not wanting a rude baka to insult me over it._

She pushed the gate open and walked into the house, trading her shoes for slippers. She could hear Kasumi cleaning in the kitchen.

"Tadaima, onee-san!" Akane called while walking into the kitchen. Akane showered after class and had already changed into her casual clothes to keep her secret safe.

"Konnichiwa, Akane-chan," Kasumi replied smiling up at her. "Did your secret class go well?"

"Hai," Akane found herself blushing and fought to keep her tone even. "Class went very well, thanks for keeping my secret safe."

Kasumi smiled and winked at her, causing Akane's blush to deepen. Unable to bear the tension, Akane headed for the stairs when the phone suddenly rang. She heard her sister pick up the receiver.

"Moshi-moshi, Tendo Dojo… Yes, she is here… One moment," Kasumi looked up at her and said, "Akane, it's Sayuri calling for you."

Akane tensed for a moment before returning and taking the phone receiver. She fought her rising uneasiness and said, "Konnichiwa, Sayuri?"

"Akane! I'm glad I was able to reach you, your sister said you might be gone all afternoon." Sayuri sounded relieved for some reason.

"Oh, no, I'm back at home now. What's up?" Akane was thankful for her voice staying even.

"Yuka and I were planning a girl's night, but we wanted you with us! Can you come to her house?"

Akane smiled and replied, "Girl's night? That's… just what I need. I'll be over there soon."

After hanging up the phone, Akane's mind started racing. What if the other fiancee's were to show up? Could she defend Yuka and Sayuri? Maybe she should tell Ranma where she was going. _Where did that thought even come from!? _Akane shook her head and ran upstairs. Within minutes she had packed an overnight bag and donned a sporty sundress in a floral pattern. She wrote a note letting Kasumi know where she was and not to expect her for dinner before heading out the door.

~~~k~m~~~

Tendo Nabiki was quite pleased with herself which, if you knew herself like she knew herself, you would likely turn tail and flee. Changing Ranma and Akane's medical records was the icing on the cake of her ultimate goal.

Nabiki smiled over the dinner table towards Ranma. Akane was at a sleep-over with her friends meaning she is coming out of her shell. Nabiki calmly ate her noodles, hiding a smirk every time Ranma looked at the empty place setting next to him with a tiny frown on his face.

She glanced at Kasumi, who caught her eye and shook her head slightly. Nabiki held back a sigh; she knew that she couldn't keep Kasumi guessing for long, but this phase of the plan was essential. The pieces were in place, and she had to keep her hand off the board until the right time to make a move.

Dinner was a quiet affair. Nabiki and Kasumi cleaned after while Ranma went upstairs to his room saying he was exhausted. _Well, I can't complain that he's sleeping now, but surely one visit with Tofu-sensei wouldn't fix that issue._ Nabiki mentioned Ranma's sleeping to Kasumi.

"Well, Ranma had a lot to deal with after he returned. Maybe sleep has caught up to him. Nothing to worry yourself over," Kasumi responded while returning dishes to cabinets.

Nabiki held back another sigh. Kasumi knew something, and was telling her in a Kasumi-esque way to keep her nose out of it. _Enough on my plate right now, maybe Tofu hit him with a sleep-shiatsu point._ Nabiki giggled at the thought before returning to her room. She spent a few hours _planning_ in her room.

Kasumi knew enough of the plan to not interfere at this stage. That was good. Ranma and Akane, of course, were oblivious. That was also good. Auntie Nodoka was the last and most satisfying success. If the _plan _worked, nobody would even notice her actions. After all, the best laid plans left no fingerprints.

Tendo Nabiki lay on her bed; a small part of her wondered why she was going through all this trouble in the first place. That was the Ice Queen inside her; always looking for her share. Well, after Akane was kidnapped it didn't take long for the Ice Queen to finally die.

Nabiki shuddered as she remembered the past few months. Kasumi looked lost and was crying half of each day away. Daddy became a useless wreck never leaving his room. After a few days Nabiki was crying herself to sleep. That's when the _plan_ came into being.

The Ice Queen had grown weary. The Ice Queen had become tired: she wanted her little sister back. Nabiki promised Kami-sama and the Tendo ancestors that if she got her back Nabiki would change. Night after night the prayers and promises were made, and over the weeks of worry and toil the Ice Queen finally died. The _plan_ was working perfectly.

At some point Nabiki drifted to sleep. It was all in motion, just a few more adjustments to make…

"AKANEE!" the scream shook Nabiki awake with a start. _What the holy fuck? _Her thoughts reeled with the rough awakening, but she registered that it was Ranma that screamed from up the hall. She wasn't even aware of what she was doing until her hand was on his door sliding it open. Ranma was thrashing around in his futon and shouting, but appeared to be asleep. Nabiki hesitated, but concern _(ugh, still getting used to this feeling)_ caused her to walk in and try to wake Ranma up. She gently grabbed his shoulder and shook him slightly.

_No response._ She shrugged and began to violently shake Ranma. The pigtailed boy made no sign of coming to, but stopped shouting and thrashing. _Good enough I suppose…_

Nabiki turned to leave when she noticed a small bottle on the floor next to the futon. She grasped the bottle and read the cover with a frown. _Oh dear… file that away for later. One problem at a time._ She returned the bottle.

Nabiki sat at the edge of the bed and covered Ranma back up. _No wonder he isn't waking up._ She finished tucking him in and stood to leave when she heard his whisper from behind her:

"Must… Xian Pu, Kunos, …Pops."

Nabiki paused for a moment. _Pops? What did the panda bear do this time?_ Nabiki thought to herself for a moment. Then she whispered into Ranma's ear, "Why Pops, Ranma?"

_Ok, I know this is stupid, but it always works in the movies…_

Amazingly, or as she thought on Ranma's gullible nature not so amazingly, Ranma started to respond in a sleepy whisper: "Pops… stole… water."

Nabiki froze for a moment. She remembered the barrel and her father's ill-conceived plot to blackmail Akane (if it wasn't so obvious to Nabiki that the two idiots loved each other by that point she would have put a stop to it), but she walked away to greet the guests before the chaos started. Nabiki heard the steel in her voice as she whispered back to Ranma. "I'm listening, Ranma… Go on."

Later, Nabiki returned to her room. She was very angry, and very awake. Smiling wickedly to herself, Nabiki wondered if her apartment at school next year was going to be big enough for a panda skin rug.

~~~k~m~~~

Akane reveled in the **normalness** of the late afternoon. Yuka and Sayuri wanted to go shopping and she found herself in the mall window shopping and chatting like a normal person. They were sitting at the food area having sundaes (Ranma-chan came to mind with whipped cream on her nose and Akane suppressed a giggle).

"You look fine, Akane. Why do you keep asking?" Sayuri's voice was not quite annoyed.

Akane started for a second, "Gomen… Just checking."

Akane tried to smile. They had been shopping for a few hours already and were having a wonderful time together, but she everybody seemed to be stealing glances her way. Akane forced herself to breath. _I'm a martial artist. Why is this so hard to deal with!_ Akane had asked questions that were slowly building alarm in her comrades. To her horror Akane wasn't able to remember most of the things she had said.

That night at Yuka's the girls got in their pajamas and sat around her room idly flipping through manga and talking about movies. Akane let her guard down and felt relaxed for the first time in weeks. She told Yuka and Sayuri all about her "secret" classes; Yuka and Sayuri giggled over Hiroshi and Daisuke and Akane laughed.

"I'm glad you are feeling better Akane, you guys were acting really weird last week. I mean, you know… weird for you guys." Sayuri ventured while they were getting ready for bed.

"Were you angry at us? We didn't know what to think, but I'm glad you came tonight!" Yuka beamed at her.

Akane felt nervous again, but she steeled herself and said, "No, nothing like that! Before the wedding some terrible things happened to us…" Akane hesitated.

Yuka and Sayuri exchanged looks before coming around both sides of Akane and holding her hands. "Well, we all figured when you disappeared…" Yuka started.

"We know it must have been horrible; Nabiki wouldn't say a word about it and nobody knew what was happening. Then you guys got back and it was a rush." Sayuri smiled at Akane. "We were just glad you got home safe."

Akane smiled and put her arms around her friends. "Well, we may be a little worse for wear, but we are home and for now we are safe." The girls talked into the night before turning in, and Akane felt content.

~~~k~m~~~

Saotome Nodoka pulled the phone from the receiver, "Moshi moshi, Saotome residence," she politely said.

"Auntie? It's Kasumi, we were wondering if you and Uncle Saotome would like to come for a family dinner tomorrow evening?" Kasumi's bright voice brought a smile to Nodoka's face.

"Of course, Kasumi-chan! How wonderful. I know it took some time to repair all the damage, in fact, I'm amazed that things are back to normal."

Kasumi's voice seemed to falter, causing Nodoka to frown, "Things are never quite normal around here, Auntie. We look forward to seeing you both!"

Hanging up the phone, Nodoka returned to the living room and resumed reading a small black and red journal she favored this past week. A gift from Nabiki, a 'future' wedding gift she had said. A remarkably insightful little book, she read it cover to cover over the past few days. Nodoka looked over to her excuse for a husband and smiled, "Well, husband. It seems you are in luck as we have been invited to dinner at the Tendo's tomorrow. I do hope there are no more surprises I can expect? Anything worse than pits of cats?"

Genma visibly paled despite the severe bruising to his face and neck and shook his head quickly in fear. Nodoka stroked the family katana dearly. This would be the perfect opportunity to return Ranma's oath of honor intact, however, something about Genma's sweating made her wonder what else he might be hiding.

Nodoka made certain to pause when she was reading the little black book at certain intervals.

How else could she make certain her husband paid dearly for his 'training' methods?

A/N: Again, my editor will be working on future chapters. I will most likely realize I've made mistakes despite proofreading multiple times. Reviews always welcome!


	6. Who Whips a Wild Horse?

A/N: I want to thank the reviewers, as always, for keeping me on my toes. Nabiki is a wild card isn't she? Way too early for hints about her. However, having finished the entire frame of the story I'll at least provide that there will be no neat bow-tying resolution wrap-ups. No one character will solve all the problems, no one villain will provide all the conflict, and nobody is admitting love to anybody without some character development.

I'm not putting down fanfiction that wraps everything up neatly, but I don't see myself writing… fluff. There I said it. Come at me, fluff-lovers. Bring it. Real romance is a journey.

*climbs off soap-box*

Please refer to the prologue for content rating information.

Disclaimer: The original work below is based on the characters and works of Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media. I do not own the rights to any of this content, and am not benefiting financially from its publishing.

Silver Linings Dojo

by Kevin Mohaj

Chapter 5: Who Whips a Wild Horse?

The warm air of morning drafted over Akane's sleeping form bringing the young woman out of a peaceful slumber; Akane sat up and walked to the window and leaned against the frame enjoying the feel of the breeze. Yuka and Sayuri were still dozing so Akane took her bag into the bathroom and began her morning ablutions. Akane felt more centered as she washed and thought back on the previous evening; the late night talk with her best friends left her feeling strangely drained, but releasing the pent up emotions was gratifying and Akane finally had a night of nightmare-free sleep.

Akane dressed and helped in the kitchen while the other girls got ready, and breakfast was a happy affair. Sayuri and Yuka didn't push Akane into conversation, but the three girls planned on meeting up later in the week to shop for uniforms. Yuka and Sayuri even said they would sign up for classes with Akane starting next week over much giggling when Akane swore them to secrecy. Feeling content, Akane walked out of the modest home and made her way down the sidewalk towards the dojo.

A lingering curiosity changed her path towards U-chan's. Yuka and Sayuri told her that they had no idea where the okonomiyaki chef or the other various fiancées have been over the past week, and Akane felt the lingering fear guiding her actions.

_I'm just being paranoid. I'm just being paranoid. I almost died and I'm recovering and it's made me paranoid. I'm sure Ukyo and the others are… I know Ranma wouldn't do anything… Not like that…_

Akane turned the street corner and gasped in shock at the sight before her. U-chan's restaurant was roped off with police tape and several police officers were coming in and out of the front entrance. A young officer was standing by the police line when Akane approached.

The officer held his hands in a halting motion, "Miss, you'll have to go around, please," the officer said in a formal tone that also conveyed authority.

"What happened to U-chan's? Where is Kuonji Ukyo?!" Akane shouted.

The officer shook his head aggressively and moved to block Akane's path, "Miss, this is a crime scene. You cannot pass this line."

Akane felt her fear rising, but she didn't back down, "Where is Ukyo?"

"Look, kid, get out of the way or I'll take you downtown and call your parents myself. This isn't a game!" the officer glared down at Akane, and she had the impression that he was quite serious.

_What's going on?_

Akane tried to look into the windows of the restaurant, but the officer took a warning step towards her and she reluctantly nodded and turned away. _What happened to Ukyo?_ Akane felt her fears festering within her again, and forced herself to stop wringing her hands. She quickly made a decision and picked her pace up changing directions again this time towards the Nekohanten.

Akane felt her heart pounding in her chest as a similar scene surrounded the Cat Café. Uniformed officers were coming in and out of the establishment and a police line was similarly roped off. Akane took a side alley and jumped onto the adjacent roof to get to the far side of the Nekohanten. She peered in through the window in the back kitchen. There were police officers wearing latex gloves moving about the inside of the Café, but no sign of the Amazons. Akane felt the blood draining from her face her thoughts circled darkly at the sight. She returned to the main street via roof hopping before breaking into a run towards the Tendo Dojo.

She reached the dojo gate and stopped her run relieved that no police were at the house. She peaked into the dojo proper and swallowed a lump in her throat when she saw Ranma practicing katas.

_What did I expect? _Akane felt her breath coming in rapid gasps as her fear caught up to her and she slumped to the ground in front of the door.

The dojo door slid open and Ranma looked down on her. She looked up and forced herself to stare into his impossibly blue eyes. Despite herself she felt color returning to her cheeks as she momentarily lost herself in his gaze.

"Ranma…" she whispered; she felt stymied. Her mind was awash with paranoia and doubt, but another part of her, one she had denied for a very long time, had to believe in him. That part of her held her rooted to the spot, pinned under his gaze.

He knelt in front of her a meter away and nervously tugged at his pigtail, "What's wrong 'Kane? Ya look like ya've seen a ghost or something."

Akane stared at him for a moment before she replied, "Ranma, have you seen Shampoo or Ukyo recently?"

Ranma stiffened and stood up suddenly, his face hardening as he looked into the distance and shouted "Who gives a damn!"

Akane felt herself crawling back, retreating from the angry man before her; Ranma's countenance softened, "Geez, Akane. Why'd ya have to bring THEM up?" He made a dismissive gesture with his hands and turned away from her.

Ranma stared off towards the rising sun and leaned against the dojo wall with a laden sigh, "My parents are coming to dinner tonight," his voice was steady but Akane could feel the underlying anxiety beneath his calm exterior.

Akane stood and followed Ranma's gaze towards the sun. She was brimming with questions, but something kept her from speaking. Despite her concerns she couldn't bring herself to accuse Ranma, at least not as he was now, of her fears. His eyes and posture presented his vulnerability openly to her; Akane felt her fear thinning in her mind as it was replaced with concern.

"You have nothing to fear from your mother, Ranma," Akane started hesitantly, but felt her voice firming as she spoke, "You always saved me. You saved all of us…"

Ranma began to visibly tremble before her as he whispered, "I did what I **had** to do, Akane. I don't know how to explain…" he trailed off still staring into the distance. His gaze seemed to stretch past Akane like he was looking through her.

"You never asked for this, for us," Ranma continued more firmly, "or for me." He turned his gaze back to Akane, and she saw the sad smile on his face. "You certainly never asked to be engaged to a cursed freak, but I can't…" Ranma struggled for a moment, "I have to protect you… I…"

Akane leaned into Ranma, feeling tears falling down her face, but she let him continue talking.

"I need to protect you, and so I do it. Everybody thinks I'm some kind of hero, but I just did what I always do," Ranma stopped looking like he was searching for the right thing to say.

Akane took up the conversation in the pause, "Ranma, you are not a freak. The curse is just a part of who you are. It's what makes you, you."

Ranma looked at her with confusion and pain in his eyes, "I guess I know that, now. For the longest time I hated my curse, but I've noticed something since we returned from China." He paused and met her eyes, "Something I don't understand."

"What's that, Ranma?"

"You are nicer to me when I'm a girl, and… it's confusing," Ranma said turning away from her.

Akane let his words seep in while she paused to think. She gently took his hand before replying, "You remember when you first came to Nerima?" She continued at his nod, "I was constantly fighting off men who wanted to 'date' me, including Kuno. Then you arrived, and suddenly I was engaged to a stranger who was far beyond me in martial arts." She stood firmly in front of him lowering her head as she spoke, "I was afraid of you for a long time, because you were so strong…" Akane trailed off, lost in memories.

Ranma looked hurt, "You know I would never do something like that, Akane."

Akane smiled briefly at him, "I know that now… but, I didn't know then, and my experiences with boys didn't help." Akane gave Ranma an appraising look before continuing, "If it wasn't for your curse… I wouldn't have been able to see you as different from those perverts… I… part of the reason I came to trust you was because of the curse."

Ranma looked down at his hand in Akane's. Akane almost withdrew her hand when she saw a hopeful look on Ranma's face. Akane whispered, "I don't know if I… if we would have ever…" Akane grimaced and shook her head before stating in a firm voice, "I don't care about your curse, Ranma, and I never have. It's something that makes you even more unique."

Akane squeezed Ranma's hand briefly and then let go before heading back into the house.

~~~k~m~~~

Saotome Nodoka paused at the entrance to the Tendo home and took a moment to collect herself. Genma was dutifully standing to her left wearing a pristine white gi. He was accustomed to a healthy beating as a martial artist, and his bruising was less apparent. Nodoka frowned over her husband's clothes, but to some degree the samurai-ko understood that Genma's training mentality was a part of his reluctance to wear formal attire.

Many of Genma's training methods caused pain and suffering to her son; somehow, Ranma has grown into a young man despite this; still, her husband's constant thievery and apparent willingness to sell his son over the ten years of separation have shamed the family.

Nodoka sighed as she knocked politely on the door. Kasumi greeted her warmly and ushered them both inside. Nodoka slipped into slippers as Genma all but ran to find Soun. Nodoka sighed again before turning to Kasumi.

"Kasumi-chan, can I assist you in the kitchen?" Nodoka said warmly.

Kasumi hesitated before nodding and the two walked into the kitchen. Kasumi tended to pots over the stove while Nodoka made tea. The silence didn't last very long.

"Auntie, somehow Ranma's medical records list me as his guardian. I don't understand how that happened, what does it mean?" Kasumi asked in a hesitant voice.

Nodoka paused while considering her reply, "It means, Kasumi-chan, that you are the only person that Ranma trusts implicitly to go to for help…" Nodoka felt powerful emotions coursing through her and her hand rattled the tea service.

"Auntie? What about you?"

Nodoka barked a bitter laugh, "My son… feels he has a great deal to fear from me. My own shame in letting Genma take him away is great." Nodoka looked seriously at Kasumi for a moment, "Genma told me of Jusendo." Nodoka felt a chill rush up her spine as she shuddered visibly, "I… I never imagined that my child would face something like that, especially at his age. No, he needs somebody he can **trust** that also has his best interests at heart." Nodoka finished preparing the tea service and carried it into the living room when Akane walked in the house, trailed slightly behind by Ranma.

"Ranma, darling it is good to see you." Nodoka was quickly at her son's side looking over him. _He seems thinner than last week._ Nodoka said nothing, but embraced her son. Ranma stiffened for a moment before returning the hug.

"It's good to see ya too, mom." Ranma said with a small smile.

Nodoka released the young man and turned to Akane with a smile, "Akane-chan, I love that sundress on you, let's have a cup of tea before dinner?"

The two teens smiled awkwardly and sat on the couch opposite Nodoka. Ranma appeared especially uncomfortable before he spoke, "So… mom, why uh… why didn't you bring the sword with you?"

Nodoka allowed herself to feel pride in the son she barely raised, "Your father told me of the events in China." She noticed both teens tremble and share a brief look. _Interesting. _"I have decided that you have grown into an incredible man… often, despite what your father taught you."

Nodoka paused before handing Ranma a small scroll. She smiled at his look of wonder. "I release you from your pledge with your honor returned to you, my son. You have made me very proud."

Ranma just stared at the contract open-mouthed. Akane stood and left while the pigtailed martial artist was frozen to the spot. She returned a minute later with the brazier from the Tendo shrine. She lit the coals with care, and sat patiently. Nodoka smiled deeply at Akane, and bowed from her seat. Akane blushed, but bowed back before looking at Ranma.

As Ranma placed the scroll into brazier, Nodoka fought tears at the look of joy in his eyes. _It's been eleven years since I've seen him so happy. _The three watched the contract burn in a mutual reverie, until Genma's squeal of glee broke the moment. Nodoka looked up and noticed Soun and Genma standing in the doorway of the living room. She shook her head sharply, but the rather dim-witted martial artist ignored her and began dancing around the room singing "Free at last, free at UPMH!"

A collective gasp filled the room as Genma reeled back from a blow to his stomach. Nodoka and Soun retreated to the corner of the room as Ranma's aura erupted in a soundless incandescence filling the room with an array of colors. Nodoka caught Ranma's eyes as he began to rain blows on her husband, and was terrified by the visage: it spoke of years of suffering and countless betrayals.

Genma righted himself and glared at Ranma, "Boy, how dare you strike yo… where did he go!?"

Ranma seemed to twitch and then vanish from the space before Genma. Ranma's voice was filled with unnatural steel as it seemed to fill the room from every direction.

"What? Don't recognize your own technique, old man? Or, never expected to see me master it without resorting to thievery?"

Genma's face drained of color and he entered a defensive stance, "Boy, don't you disrespect your fath—OOOMPH"

At that point Nodoka fought to understand the scene of chaos before her. Ranma would appear from a shadow and strike Genma before disappearing. As soon as Genma turned around Ranma would already be behind, or even above him. Moving faster than Nodoka thought humanly possible, Ranma attacked from every direction and none, constantly raining blows on Genma's body. Nodoka saw that Akane and Soun were similarly stunned, and felt helpless. She knew Genma deserved punishment, but was Ranma actually…

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the distinctive crack of breaking bone. She opened her eyes to see Ranma standing above his father his hand capturing the older man's throat. Genma was already unconscious. Ranma lifted his free hand and Nodoka said a prayer as the fist descended towards Genma's skull.

"Ranma, NO!" a small hand grasped the descending fist with surprising strength, but it was Akane's frantic shout that seemed to get through to Ranma: "He's not worth it; he's not Saffron!"

The scene held for minutes, Ranma staring with dead eyes at his father, Akane trying to pull back his fist while tears streamed down her face. Soun had feinted to the floor. Nodoka was praying to her ancestors. For her part, Nodoka was torn: Genma had done horrible things to Ranma, but there was no honor in this.

Akane pulled harder on Ranma's fist; she started begging him to stop, repeating the words, "Don't do this," again and again.

Ranma released his choke hold on Genma. His eyes were full of pain. Nodoka watched in stunned silence.

"You aren't a killer, Ranma," Akane whispered at him. "You never were, and you never will be. You are a protector. You protect others, try to remember, Ranma."

Ranma looked at his hands like he was seeing them for the first time; his face was quickly turning a sickening shade of green. He looked down at Akane and slowly nodded. Akane smiled through her tears and hesitantly put her arms around Ranma.

Nodoka slowly moved forward and stood in front of Ranma. She bowed very low to him before speaking, "Thank you for sparing your father, my son. He was once a man of honor, and I will make certain you never regret this decision," she said formally.

Ranma looked up at her, and then down at Akane in his arms. Nodoka saw tears tracking down his face, but it heartened her. She gave a sad smile to the couple while carefully dragging Genma into the kitchen.

"Oh my! What happened, Auntie?!" Kasumi rushed over and checked on the unconscious Genma.

"Well, I believe my husband deserved a formal punishment. However, I must confess that I am glad he was spared. Would you be a dear and contact that sweet young doctor friend of yours?" Nodoka said all of this with a serene calm that expected to be obeyed. Kasumi rushed off for the phone.

_Well, _Nodoka mused to herself, _I suppose we will have to reschedule dinner. I'll have to make some bentos for however long he's going to be in the hospital. I really should have brought Genma to straight to Ranma to sort out, as it would have saved me a week and a sore arm._

Nodoka laughed quietly to herself while she awaited the doctor with her now suitably-punished husband.

~~~k~m~~~

Ranma felt like he was dreaming; maybe he passed out this afternoon and everything that is happening is some twisted dream. It must be a dream, because Akane was in his arms.

The thought seemed to bring focus back into the haze. Ranma was awake, that much he was certain of; also, Akane was in his arms. A distant part of him expressed alarm at that, but then the sight of his father's broken body in his hand flooded his mind and he felt himself sink to the floor.

_How could I lose control like that?!_

Ranma felt himself shaking, and saw Akane looking down at him with worry and fear in her eyes.

"Ranma? Are you… are you okay now?" Akane's voice was quiet, but the note of fear was not lost on Ranma.

"I'm… I'm…" Ranma was at a complete loss of words. He was dizzy, and the lights in the room were casting strange shadows that seemed to taunt him. A soft voice was crying in his mind, but he ignored it. Ranma fairly fled to the bathroom and heaved over the toilet. He felt himself retching in disgust as he held tightly onto the edges of the toilet to stop the room from spinning.

"Ranma… I'm here," Akane wrapped a warm towel around his shoulders while he began to dry heave.

Ranma nodded and grimaced as the motion made the room resume its spin. "I'm going to clean up and take a bath before bed, Akane. I'm… I'm not hungry."

He felt her hesitate, and then turn away.

"Akane…" he looked up and met her worried eyes, "…thank you."

She gave him a small smile and a nod and walked out.

Ranma brushed his teeth and stripped his clothes. He spent a long time using soap and just scrubbing himself. He upended a bucket of cold water over his head and felt the tingling change of the curse. She scrubbed her entire body again before washing away the soap. She carefully stood and walked slowly to the furo and sighed as the warm water relaxed his muscles and seemed to slow the nausea. Ranma just soaked in the furo for a long time, and struggled to keep his mind free of intrusive thoughts.

_I almost lost it completely._

Ranma got out of the furo and dried himself off before returning to his room. He changed into a clean gi, reminding himself of laundry that he needed to do, and leapt out his window and onto the roof.

Ranma loved the roof of the Tendo home. _Lots of memories, _he thought with a small smile. It was high enough to see over the surrounding residential area, and on a cloudless night like tonight the stars seemed to glow especially for him. He leaned back against the slate and looked into space.

Ranma learned the constellations when he was travelling as a boy, he shook his head thinking that not everything Pops had taught him was wrong. He remembered sleepless nights with a snoring father: only the stars provided him company. He'd come up to the roof whenever he wanted to be alone. He smiled as he noticed the constellation Kouma bright in the sky. He traced the figure with his hand as he used to when he was a child. _Pops used to say you were my guardian, Kouma. _

Ranma suddenly frowned.

He leapt off of the roof and onto the soft earth beneath. He picked up two rocks and allowed himself a small smile. He tossed one of the rocks gently against the large tree in the yard. He allowed himself a chuckle this time. He raised the other rock and threw it with a bit of force behind it.

"OUCH!" came a somewhat off-key feminine shout.

"Heya, Konatsu," Ranma smiled.

~~~k~m~~~

A/N: Kouma is the Japanese name for the constellation Equuleus. 'Kouma' translates roughly to child horse.


	7. A Short Summer Appeared Here, Just Now

A/N: Gentle readers, this is not a **darkfic.** Meaning:

There is more thematic focus on romance and comfort; and

The dark aspects of the story will not go beyond physical/emotional abuse.

I just wanted to clear up this issue quickly. There will be some more dark on the way, but in my opinion it's tasteful and is solid conflict, not a thematic element itself.

Please refer to the prologue for content rating information (It's rated M for more than cursing).

Disclaimer: The original work below is based on the characters and works of Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media. I do not own the rights to any of this content, and am not benefiting financially from its publishing.

Silver Linings Dojo

by Kevin Mohaj

Chapter 6: A Short Summer Appeared Here, Just Now.

Konatsu rubbed his bruised side as he extricated himself from the tree rooted near the Tendo Dojo. The kunoichi hurried before Ranma and fell to his knees, moaning, "Ranma-sama, please accept my apologies for trespassing! I meant for my presence to go unnoticed."

Konatsu looked up from his deep bow to see Ranma's uncomfortable look before the pigtailed martial artist replied, "Geez, Konatsu, you're lucky I knew it was you. What's tha big deal hiding out in a tree anyway? It's after midnight, man!"

Konatsu, to Ranma's chagrin, bowed so deeply his face touched the soft grass before he replied, "Ranma-sama, I know you to be a fair and honorable man. I was at the wedding in stealth, and I know what Ukyo-sama has done, but I beg you to release her!"

A long silence passed during which Konatsu dared to raise his head, but to his confusion Ranma was looking back at him with evident surprise. At this point Konatsu began to take stock of the man before him. There was thinness to Ranma, and the moonlight seemed to emphasize his waxen complexion. Ranma's eyes were sunken and surrounded with dark black circles. Konatsu felt a small shiver when he looked into Ranma's eyes, but wasn't able to discern why the martial artist' countenance was unnerving him.

"Konatsu… what the Hell are you talking about?"

Konatsu trembled and forced himself to regain his composure, but during his recovery Ranma gently lifted the male kunoichi to his feet. Konatsu felt Ranma's strong hand lifting his chin and he met Ranma's serious eyes.

"Konatsu… What happened? Where is Ukyo?"

Konatsu was at a loss. The police told him Ranma was responsible for all of this. Konatsu was deeply ashamed of Ukyo's actions, but couldn't abandon her all the same. Konatsu met Ranma's eyes once more before replying.

"Ranma-sama, the police arrested Ukyo-sama last week for serious criminal charges. The police were granted a detention order pending her… her trial…" at this Konatsu broke into tears; the stress of the last week finally catching up to the ninjutsu master.

It was a moment before Ranma responded, and Konatsu was surprised at the soft look in the pigtailed martial artist's face.

"This has gotta be a mistake, Konatsu. I never contacted the police; I mean who would do something like…"

Konatsu looked up as Ranma's words trailed off; the kunoichi was surprised to see growing anger on Ranma's face. Ranma put an arm around Konatsu's shoulders and walked him into the Tendo home. Konatsu didn't speak: he was too stressed and anxious and hadn't slept well for days. Ranma seemed to appreciate the kunoichi's need for space, and busied himself making two cups of tea.

After a moment Ranma broke the silence, "Konatsu, are you hungry? We have some leftover rice and pickles. Not much, but ya lookin thin."

Konatsu felt himself smile by reflex. After living with his… family… for many years any offer of kindness was strange and new to him.

"Hai, Ranma-sama, thank you so much for your consideration," Konatsu whispered demurely.

"One condition: call me Ranma," Ranma let out a small laugh, "or Ran-chan if you like."

Konatsu studied the martial artist as he brought a small plate and a mug of tea to the kitchen table. Ranma caught his gaze and must have seen Konatsu's look of shock.

"Yes, Konatsu, you will eat at the damn table. I know about your creepy family, I know how ya were raised, and I know how ya act a slave, but you aren't doing any of that crap around me." Ranma's expression was soft, yet his eyes seemed to pierce into Konatsu.

Konatsu sipped his tea quietly before responding, "It's the only life I know, Ranma-sa… Ranma."

Ranma scowled and slammed his hand on the table. Konatsu continued to sip his tea as if unaware of Ranma's outburst.

"Damnit, why d'ya have to be like that? Why can't ya understand that everybody accepts ya as you are?" Ranma replied heatedly.

Konatsu set his teacup down and met Ranma's gaze evenly, although his response was a whisper, "I suppose we are a lot more alike than I once thought."

Ranma face lit up with anger. The tableau held as Konatsu and Ranma stared each other down…

Before letting loose two resounding bellows of laughter.

"Damnit, Konatsu," Ranma said between gasps of laughter, "Y'av tried to poison me, kill me, and that's not to mention all the stuff your… **family**… has done, but I never realized... We do have a lot in common" Ranma's voice still held laughter, but his face was thoughtful.

Konatsu giggled in reply, "My… step-family maybe awful, but Genma and Happosai could give them a run for their money, wouldn't you say?"

Ranma grimaced suddenly and said in a quieter tone, "I think I can forgive pops now… I almost…"

"I know… I saw from the tree. You were not yourself then, Ranma-sama," Konatsu said gently.

"Ranma," the pigtailed martial artist replied off handedly before continuing, "We were both raised to be how our families wanted us to be. Hell, Pops could give your family a run for their money: all the times I was forced to steal, or sold off to some crazy martial artist family, or…"

"Tossed into a pit of cats?" Konatsu continued gently, noticing the Ranma's sudden fearful look. Konatsu shrugged, "Ukyo-sama told me many things about you, and I think you have a point."

Ranma seemed to study Konatsu for a long time while he sipped on his own cup of tea. Konatsu had started gracefully eating the pickles and rice on his plate during the pause.

After Konatsu set his chopsticks down, Ranma stood and walked to the sink before continuing to speak, "I was raised to be the best martial artist in the world, but also to become a man among men." Ranma laughed at that, but to Konatsu it seemed hollow. Ranma splashed her face with cold water from the sink and turned to face the kunoichi.

"At first, I hated the curse. Hell, it caused me so many problems." Ranma-chan seemed to look past Konatsu at something unseen. "Yet," Ranma continued, "it's also saved me… Without the fear of being locked into this body I wouldn't be the martial artist I am." Ranma giggled for a moment before slapping herself and sighing, "I wouldn't even know the Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken if I hadn't been searching for a cure."

Konatsu nodded to himself when Ranma-chan sat back down. Konatsu poured them both another cup of tea, exhibiting amazing grace in the simple act. Konatsu took up the conversational pause.

"I was raised to be a servant… not really, more like a slave to my stepmother. Then you came with Genma and Happosai, and my family had me swear vengeance." Konatsu nodded again, and continued, "I suppose I'd be a failure, or dead, if it weren't for how I was raised…" Konatsu felt depression setting over him.

"You are the first male kunoichi in a century, Konatsu. You know how I feel about your skills; how could you consider yourself a failure?" Ranma asked.

Konatsu smiled bitterly at Ranma, "I'll answer that if you answer me a question first," at Ranma's hesitant nod Konatsu continued, "Are you happy?"

Ranma-chan shivered for a moment, and then shook her head.

Konatsu nodded again, "We may have become better, stronger… men…" he giggled before continuing, "from our upbringing, but neither of us are happy… and I think we are unhappy for the same reason…"

Ranma-chan smiled at her one-time rival. Suddenly, she leaned over the sink and splashed hot water on his face. Ranma and Konatsu put away their dishes and Konatsu started towards the door; until a firm hand grasped his shoulder.

"You can't go back to U-chan's right now and I ain't letting ya sleep outside. Come on upstairs, I have a spare futon in my room, no arguments." Ranma's tone was considerate but also firm.

Konatsu stared at Ranma in shock before replying, "Ranma-sama!" he whispered forgetting his formal wording, "Wh… Why? After all that's happened between us…"

Ranma shrugged and met the kunoichi's eyes before he said softly, "Because you're right: we haven't been able to… we haven't… they don't feel that way for us, Konatsu. I dunno why, but you're right: we are a lot alike. I need somebody to train with… somebody I can respect and trust…" Ranma shivered, "I need somebody to help me regain control… I need a friend."

Konatsu felt his breath catch at Ranma's words, but he nodded. Ranma continued, "Tomorrow, we will get to the bottom of the situation with Ukyo. I have an idea of who filed the charges." Konatsu and Ranma walked upstairs together and laid out their futons.

After they settled Konatsu looked over at Ranma and whispered, "We don't have to be the way… our families… want us to be…"

Ranma turned onto his back and put his hands behind his head. He seemed to think for a long time, and Konatsu waited. Finally, Ranma spoke to the ceiling, "I think we could learn a lot from each other, and I'm not just referring to martial arts."

Konatsu felt himself nodding, and ventured, "I always try to forget their abuse; I know you feel the same way… I don't want… I don't want to be a slave anymore. I want to be…" Konatsu trailed off.

"…yourself?" Ranma finished. At Konatsu's nod he sighed, "I feel the same way. I can't waste my life trying to cure this curse just because I was raised to be manly. I'll miss out on living… I have to learn to live **with** this curse…"

Konatsu giggled, "Does that mean you want lessons in the kunoichi discipline? You'd make a lovely geisha with your red hair…"

Ranma growled, but Konatsu recognized it as playful. Ranma huffed, "Watch it!"

Konatsu sobered and raised his hands in apology. Ranma resumed laughing at the gesture.

Ranma sat up after a minute and looked at Konatsu before saying, "Konatsu, jokes aside… I… I've had these thoughts lately, and I don't know who to talk to about it. Other than Doc Tofu, but I don't see him until Saturday…"

The kunoichi sat up and copied Ranma's pose, curious he ventured, "Do you go to Ono-sensei for therapy too?"

Ranma looked at him in shock causing Konatsu to giggle before resuming, "Well, I have my own share of family and personal issues, Ranma."

Ranma laughed before responding, "Shoulda figured, and yes I do see the Doc. Ever since Jusendo…"

Konatsu grabbed Ranma's arm at the pause and whispered, "It's okay, Ranma. We'll talk about that another time. What thoughts have you been having?"

Ranma looked, really looked, at Konatsu for a long moment. The kunoichi felt that Ranma was deciding exactly what to say. Eventually Ranma continued.

"Akane," he began, Konatsu nodded for him to continue, "I've noticed that she… like she sorta… Hell it's hard to talk about this… I think she likes my girl side. I mean! Not… like **that** exactly, but…"

Konatsu appraised his formal rival for a moment before he ventured, "Maybe a man-amongst-men isn't what Akane is searching for?"

Ranma seemed to taste the words for a moment, then nodded with a sheepish look, "A better way of saying it would be 'a completely insensitive jerk' isn't what she's searching for."

Konatsu and Ranma looked down for a minute. The taste of friendship was very new to Konatsu, especially one where he was… an equal?

Konatsu never imagined feeling like an equal to Ranma. It never occurred to Konatsu that Ranma was just as confused as he was. That thought in mind, Konatsu met Ranma's eyes before speaking.

"I am too sensitive…" Konatsu ventured.

"…and I am a jerk," Ranma finished smiling.

The two often confused, and perpetually lonely men, nodded in understanding. After a moment, Ranma yawned, "Alright, enough for one day. Let's get some sleep."

Konatsu didn't trust his voice, and lay down with a sigh at the cushion and pillow. _This sure beats sleeping on the ground or in a tree._ He thought to himself with another sigh.

Ranma chuckled knowingly, "I'll make sure it's okay with Kasumi tomorrow, but I'll be damned if my buddy sleeps in a tree again. Night 'Natsu."

"Goodnight, ….Ranma."

~~~k~m~~~

Akane returning from her morning job quickly slipped on house slippers before walking into the Tendo home. She could smell Kasumi cooking breakfast in the kitchen, and stepped into see if she needed any help.

"Ohayou, oneesan!" Akane called as she walked in.

Kasumi smiled at Akane, "Ohayou, Akane-chan. Breakfast will be ready soon, could you wake Ranma-kun up before you take your bath?"

Akane grimaced. _Why do I have to wake that baka up? _She headed upstairs anyway, never wanting/able to argue with Kasumi. She knocked on the guest room softly, and heard snoring within. Shaking her, head she slid open the door and barked, "Ranma! Wak… WHO IS THAT?!"

Akane's brain was hard-wired to react a certain way when confronted with evidence of Ranma's perversion. That's all it was. She certainly wasn't jealous that the futon next to Ranma was occupied with some strange woman. That couldn't be it. He was a pervert, and that was that.

Ranma seemed to stir at her shout, "Not so loud! I'm tryin ta sleep—OOUFF!"

Akane followed up her mallet smash with a quick kick tossing Ranma out of the window followed by a resounding splash. "DIE PERVERT!"

Before Akane could follow her baka fiancée out the window for the deathblow, a soft hand grabbed her arm. Akane felt her anger burst and she turned around preparing to backhand this hussy into the next…

"KONATSU?!" Akane shrieked.

"Akane-sama! Why did you attack Ranma-sam…Ranma like that?!" The male kunoichi looked confused and also angry.

Akane reeled back from the male ninja and stammered, "Wha… Why… What are YOU doing here, Konatsu?"

Konatsu turned his face from the window after ascertaining that Ranma-chan, though sputtering obscenities, was not injured. He gave Akane a severe look before replying, "Ranma-sa… I mean… Ranma found out I was… homeless. He offered me his spare futon."

Akane looked at the male kunoichi nervously, "Konatsu… you and Ranma… I mean…"

Konatsu blushed through his blush make-up and shook his head vehemently, waving his hands in warding before him. "Ukyo-sama is the only one for me!" He blurted out.

Then, to Akane's surprise, he smiled at her, "Why, Akane-sama, it appears as if you may be jealous?" The female kunoichi's just smiled knowingly as Akane began rambling denials.

Ranma-chan burst through the door dripping water, "Why. You. UNCUTE. TOMBOY! What d'ya do that for!" she screamed.

To Akane's surprise, Konatsu waved his hands in front of Ranma, "Ranma-sama, Akane-sama thought I was a woman when she walked in this morning."

Akane just sat there stunned, and now awaiting Ranma's biting insults at her stupidity. _How was I supposed to know it was Konatsu! Damnit, now I look like an idiot!_

However, Ranma's insults never came. Instead, Konatsu and Ranma looked down at her, then back to each other, before they both broke out into simultaneous laughter.

Akane felt her anger rising again. "Will somebody explain to me what the Hell is going on here?!"

Ranma and Konatsu sobered, and faced her. Ranma's expression turned serious as he began to speak.

"Ukyo has been arrested, and is being detained downtown. They have closed U-chan's while they search for evidence." In a few moments, Ranma apprised Akane of the situation as Konatsu explained it the night previous.

Akane was still in shock, "I'm angry at Ukyo for blowing up the dojo, but that's nothing compared to the damage your other hussies cause almost weekly. Who called the police on U-chan?"

"I did," replied a chipper and self-satisfied voice, "and if by 'other hussies' you mean Shampoo and Kodachi, then you will be happy to know that I filed charges against them as well. However, Shampoo is currently evading arrest."

Ranma turned to face Nabiki with a glare. "What's your game this time, Nabiki! How much do we have to pay for you to release Ukyo?"

Nabiki laughed softly, an eerie sound that made Akane feel uncomfortable.

"How much? Why little bro, this one is on the house. After all, **you** are the one that filed criminal charges against them."

Ranma's mouth opened like a frog, and then snapped shut angrily. He gave Nabiki an appraising glare before responding, "You must be pretty good with a pen."

Nabiki laughed even harder, "Why Ranma! Not as thick as you let on, huh?" She smiled at the furious looks coming from the three martial artists.

Nabiki sighed, "Look, don't get your collective panties in a twist," she smiled at Konatsu and Ranma's blushes, "you filed the charges against them; it's your choice to drop them. Considering what I **could** have done to them for the damages they caused… and of course the attempted murder of my sister, I think you should be relieved."

"Besides," she added with a smirk after the silence started to stretch, "hasn't it been nice and quiet this past week?"

Akane could hear Nabiki's laughter trailing out down the hallway.

Konatsu and Ranma shared a look that didn't go unnoticed by Akane, and then they nodded at one another.

~~~k~m~~~

Kasumi wondered what was keeping Ranma and Akane when she saw Nabiki coming down the stairs with a smile on her face. Kasumi frowned to herself. Nabiki had explained that she had a 'plan' but despite the eldest sister's attempts Nabiki refused to buckle.

_I have to keep an eye on her. _Kasumi thought sourly.

The silent battles Nabiki and her fought over the middle daughter's incessant meddling were becoming more numerous. Nabiki turned to the ever present business portfolio and ignored Kasumi's questioning looks.

Kasumi sighed as she thought of the many problems facing her family. Akane was adjusting much faster than Ranma. Tofu already told Kasumi of his plan to acclimate Akane to normal living, even if she didn't understand why the classes had to be kept secret. However, Tofu's assessment of Ranma was deeply concerning, _especially after what happened to Mr. Saotome last night._

Kasumi realized that breakfast was likely burning while she and Nabiki were having their silent battle. With another sigh and a disapproving glance Kasumi rushed back into her kitchen.

_That's strange; I don't remember pouring the rice out._

Kasumi was preparing breakfast for everybody when Akane walked into the kitchen. Kasumi looked up at her, "Akane-chan, would you set the table, please?"

Akane's eyes widened slightly before she replied, "Oneesan, I thought you already set the table…"

Kasumi followed her to the table and saw it set for everybody with an amazing floral display in the center; Nabiki was still engrossed in her portfolio. Ranma had his hands behind his head and looked like he was suppressing a grin. Kasumi's hand flew to her mouth.

"Oh my!"

Nabiki looked up briefly to see the remarkably set table and then promptly fell backwards on her chair to the floor with a gasp of shock, "Who! When!?" she screamed.

Akane tended to Nabiki while Kasumi walked towards the table. "This is amazing ichibana… who?"

Ranma coughed and caught her attention, he pointed up.

Kasumi saw a very pretty girl clinging to the corner of the ceiling looking like a scared mouse.

"Oh my!"

Ranma laughed and motioned towards the girl, "Konatsu, ya can come down now. You remember Kasumi? Ya enjoyed her rice once?" He faced Kasumi, "Do you mind if Konatsu stays with us until he gets on his feet, Kasumi? He is… without a home right now."

Kasumi took in the remarkable ichibana, the origami folded napkins, and with recall of the saved rice she suddenly smiled.

"Why Konatsu…-kun. Come down and have breakfast with us."

Konatsu looked even more frightened than before, but dropped to the floor. He stammered, "I couldn't possibly intrude on your meal, Kasumi-sama."

Kasumi looked at Ranma, who did a shrug and half grin, and then returned her attention to the strange man before her.

"Nonsense, why don't you and I serve breakfast this morning?" She said smiling.

She led Konatsu, who was bowing and mumbling thanks constantly, back into the kitchen.

~~~k~m~~~

Later that morning Akane, Ranma, and Konatsu were waiting outside the police station. Akane was brimming with various emotions, and was pacing slightly. She noticed that Konatsu was also unable to remain calm constantly wringing his hands.

Akane paused for a moment to take in Konatsu. The normally trans-vested ninja was wearing one of Ranma's Chinese shirts and pants. He refused at first; until Kasumi pointed out that the only outfit the kunoichi had was dirty from sleeping in trees. Akane was surprised by the changes the simple outfit brought about in Konatsu. Without his draping kimonos and female ninja outfits his muscles were much more visible, portraying masculinity, if rather softened compared to Ranma.

Akane resumed her pacing. She was torn about Ukyo, but she didn't want her to spend another night in jail. She used some of Ono-sensei's techniques to calm herself down and analyze her emotions.

Angry… _Well, that's normal more or less. Ukyo did try to blow me up with okonomiyaki bombs._

Paranoid… She sighed, _at least now I know Ranma didn't __**murder**__ his 'fiancees,'_ _but after last night…_

Jealous… _No, that's ridiculous. Ranma is just here to bail his friend out of jail. _

Shocked… _Holy Kami-sama, I'm not jealous of that jerk!_

Sad… _This is a stupid exercise._

Akane's spiraling thoughts were interrupted when the station's entrance opened and Ukyo walked out into the sunshine_. Well, she looks like hell: so much for being angry._

Ukyo saw the trio waiting for her and she stopped in her tracks; Akane wasn't sure how long the tableau would last. She had expected Konatsu to rush Ukyo and gush over her. She looked over at the now slightly more masculine kunoichi.

Konatsu looked relieved, although Akane thought she saw a hint of disappointment in his gaze. The kunoichi, however, wasn't moving.

"Ukyo," Akane felt a strangeness hearing the name from Ranma's mouth, "In light of the debt my family owes the Kuonji, our friendship, and the wishes of my friend, Konatsu, the Saotome clan has dropped all charges against you." His voice was crisp and formal like steel. Akane watched stunned as he looked towards Konatsu before speaking again.

"'Natsu, Kasumi wanted me to invite you for dinner tonight, and I could use a good spar. We'll call you at U-chan's with the time?"

At Konatsu's nod Ranma smiled briefly. He turned towards Ukyo for a moment before returning to Konatsu saying, "If you would take care of the rest."

Akane watched as Konatsu nodded and Ranma and he grasped arms. Then Akane stifled a gasp as Ranma approached her and grabbed her hand. He gently pulled her away from the scene, and without a look back he called over his shoulder.

"It's over, Ukyo."

Akane couldn't find any words as they walked back home. The chill in the heat of day was enough to tell her what Ranma was feeling. Wordlessly, Akane moved closer and put an arm around Ranma's waist.

~~~k~m~~~

A/N: Heh, so I said 25 chapters… then Chapter Five got split… leading me to split Chapter Six... Ok, let's all just have a laugh at past me while this story pours out of my brain like cold water for Ranma.

Whenever I introduce a new character I fear that their camp will set out to attack me. For the record, Ukyo is easily my second favorite fiancée. That's about all I can say today though.

Thanks for reading!

A/Post-Note: Look up Kenzan Konatsu for the title reference if needed.


	8. Split Body, Soul Snap

A/N: This chapter contains rather dark content; please be advised that this story is rated M for scenes of gore, violence, and traumatic situations. Can't have silver linings without clouds, ne?

I want to thank my reviewers as always, and encourage all forms of reviews. I respond directly through PM and will sometimes include responses in the A/N. If I miss a reply it's probably because I'm spending free time writing the story, Gomen!

Finally, I don't think any fanfiction can satisfy every reader's expectations, especially with the author struggling to keep things in character. That said, Ranma has always shown a caring streak for Konatsu: pushing Ukyo to raise his wages, fighting off his insane family, and even holding back when Konatsu was under the influence of the Toshintan (remember, that was one severe and deadly fight, but Ranma held back). They aren't BFF's yet, but they have a lot they could learn from one another.

Disclaimer: The original work below is based on the characters and works of Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media. I do not own the rights to any of this content, and am not benefiting financially from its publishing.

Silver Linings Dojo

by Kevin Mohaj

Chapter 7: Split Body, Soul Snap

Konatsu watched Akane and Ranma walk away with mixed feelings. In a way, Ranma had given the kunoichi everything he wanted: a bed (a futon, but still), a day with a real family, and now he entrusted Ukyo to him; but everything was blunted by the momentous reality of the situation. Konatsu turned towards Ukyo; unsurprised to see her huddled on a bench on the sidewalk in tears—tears over losing Ranma.

The pigtailed martial artist' face filled Konatsu's thoughts. Ranma (it was hard for Konatsu to mentally remove the –sama) was so kind, as was Akane-sama and her tender family. Ranma explained how Ukyo was his friend; that he was shocked to see her destroying the wedding; how he felt betrayed. Konatsu spent most of the last night lost in thought: in memories of how Ukyo never treated him the way the Tendos and Ranma treated him.

Konatsu learned much after speaking long into the night with Ranma. The conversation centered on martial arts, of course, but Konatsu was still pleased to learn that Ranma appreciated his abilities, even respected them.

Konatsu's thoughts returned to the present as he looked down at the soundlessly weeping broken chef before him. Konatsu found himself overcome with intense emotions, and he analyzed them as Ono-sensei had instructed him.

Gratitude. _I've made actual friends, and Ukyo-sama has been freed._

Affection. _At first, I thought it was Ukyo-sama's kindness that drew me in. Now, looking at her like this, I know it runs deeper than that. I hate to see her in pain._

Anger. _Yes, despite the affection. If Ranma thinks of me as almost an equal then I deserve respect from this woman._

Shock. _I do deserve respect; Ranma says so; my life has been filled with challenges._

Confusion. _What am I supposed to do now?_

After Ukyo seemed to calm down, Konatsu stood before her. He still felt strange wearing Ranma's Chinese clothes and decided against wearing makeup (nothing in his arsenal of makeup would match these Chinese patterns). He stared at Ukyo for a moment before she looked up and met his gaze. She seemed to flinch when she met his eyes, but Konatsu didn't break eye contact. After a moment Konatsu picked Ukyo up and jumped to the roof of a nearby office building. He carried her over the rooftops to U-chan's, and was happy to see that the police presence was gone from the restaurant.

Konatsu carefully carried Ukyo into her room and deposited her on the bed. She began to cry softly again. Konatsu felt his desire to soothe the broken chef rising, but swallowed the feeling and walked back downstairs leaving Ukyo to her thoughts.

Konatsu felt like a strange weight was slowly lifting off of his shoulders. The male kunoichi was very thankful for his sessions with Ono-sensei, and his time with Ranma last night. For the first time in his life, Konatsu was no kenzan.

Konatsu took stock of the ruined stores of food as the police must have shut the power off before leaving. The kunoichi went to the kitchen counter and started preparing a list of ingredients to purchase from U-chan's supply channels.

Konatsu realized that the kitchen had been thoroughly searched by the police leaving pots, pans, and utensils strewn about the floor. The kunoichi quickly amassed the dishes and began to wash them thoroughly.

Konatsu knew that the restaurant itself was also in disarray, tables were thrown aside and the front counter was cluttered with loose paperwork. He organized the paperwork into various binders, set the tables and chairs out correctly, and started sweeping the restaurant.

It was around an hour after when Ukyo walked downstairs. Konatsu looked up at her from the store room for a moment before returning to his work. Ukyo then surveyed the restaurant and kitchen and a small sad smile appeared on her face.

"Konatsu-chan, I wanted… to thank you for all you've done," Ukyo said quietly.

Konatsu looked up from the front counter, he was still organizing paperwork, and he slowly nodded to Ukyo before replying, "Don't mention it, Ukyo-san, it was the least I could do."

Ukyo looked at him pensively, and Konatsu saw her eyes watering. The kunoichi just continued to sweep and refused to meet the her eyes. After a pause Ukyo walked upstairs. Konatsu resumed taking stock of needed foodstuffs when the phone rang. The ringing stopped before Konatsu could reach the phone, and he shrugged.

_It's not like we are opening anytime soon anyway. Ukyo probably grabbed it._

As if summoned, Ukyo returned downstairs and approached Konatsu. He took a moment to look at her; _damnit if she wasn't so beautiful this would be easier. _

Ukyo was obviously forcing a smile when she said, "That was Akane… She said that… Ranma wants to see you before dinner tonight."

Konatsu nodded, "I'll just wrap up here then, and I'll be back after dinner to finish."

Ukyo shook her head, "You've done plenty for today, don't… overwork yourself… Go see your friends, Konatsu-san."

Konatsu gave her a hard look before nodding, "Very well, I'll see you soon, Ukyo-san."

Keeping a tight reign on his desire to stay, Konatsu emerged from U-chan's into the warmth of the day. The sun overhead temporarily blinded the kunoichi, and he closed his eyes for a moment before turning down the street towards the Tendo Dojo.

Walking down the busy streets of Nerima was not new to Konatsu. He often made deliveries or picked up extra supplies from the market. Most of the market folk knew Konatsu, but it was obvious that nobody recognized the kunoichi in the Chinese shirt and drawstring pants he was wearing. For the first time Konatsu noticed that the women in the market, both the older saleswomen he personally knew from dealings with U-chan's and the younger shopping women were frankly appraising him. It was at this moment that Konatsu realized that he could have changed clothing at U-chan's, but he found himself for once simply enjoying the attention.

_Why shouldn't I enjoy the attention? I'm a man, and I want a woman in my life one day. Why keep up this charade?_

For many years the kunoichi considered his garb to be part of his style. However, after talking to Ranma and Ono-sensei about his abilities, Konatsu realized for the first time that the only techniques that required the kunoichi garb were the Red Lipstick Hell, Mark of Gratitude, and the Lipstick Delay Technique. Ranma pointed out that while those techniques were effective in a somewhat disturbing psychological way, that they were merely distractions. For the first time in years, Konatsu didn't feel powerless without his usual outfit. Ranma even promised to train Konatsu in Anything-Goes martial arts to allow for his Secret Breast Pocket Mist attack without the groping requirement.

Ono-sensei didn't have much to say on the kunoichi's fighting style. During his therapy sessions Konatsu and Tofu-sensei would often discuss his abusive family, his feelings of inferiority, and his pursuit of Ukyo. It was Ono-sensei that first pointed out the similarities between Konatsu and Ranma, and also suggested that Konatsu attempt to make friends and live out his life, not the life his stepmother wanted from him.

Konatsu was nearing the Tendo dojo when his reverie was interrupted by a snarling sound coming down a dark alley. Konatsu turned to see two large tomcats surrounding a white kitten. The kitten was backed into a corner and the tomcats were closing in with teeth and claws bared.

"EIGHT-FACED BEAUTY THROWING STAR!" the kunoichi screamed as his arms began to blur. The two tomcats were suddenly each pinned by four shuriken and they struggled to escape with sharp yowls of surprise. Within moments Konatsu retrieved the white kitten and made his way back to the street.

The kitten looked up at the kunoichi with trusting eyes, and Konatsu smiled, "Well, you are a lucky thing. No collar though. You should be more careful, Neko-chan." Konatsu laughed suddenly as he placed the purring kitten into the soft grass, "You probably know your way home, but you better stay away from Ranma!" The kunoichi petted the white kitten once more before walking away.

He arrived at the gates of the Tendo home and to see Akane chasing a laughing Ranma around with a mallet. Konatsu shook his head as he approached the 'couple.' Ranma noticed him and waved only to be flattened into the soft earth.

Akane looked over and smiled at Konatsu tentatively, "Konnichiwa, Konatsu-san," she returned her mallet to the ethereal plane from whence its horror springs and approached the kunoichi.

Konatsu bowed deeply, "Akane-sama, I was told Ranma wanted to see me?"

Akane looked at Konatsu curiously while a twitching Ranma pulled himself to his feet muttering insults at Akane, "I left a message for you to be here for dinner later tonight…"

Ranma looked up at Konatsu with worry evident in his eyes, "I didn't say anything about meeting early…"

Konatsu met Akane's worried gaze and felt the blood draining from his face. He turned and raced back towards U-chan's vaguely registering Akane dragging a confused Ranma behind.

~~~k~m~~~

_WHERE AM I NOW? _

Hibiki Ryoga was pulling out maps of Europe with frustration evident on his face. Life had been going relatively well for the forlorn martial artist. After the wedding he accidentally crashed, _the one place I didn't want to be at the time,_ Ryoga found himself lost again. Somehow, by some miracle, he arrived at the Unryu farm the next day.

Ryoga sighed happily in remembrance of the past week at the Unryu homestead. He told Akari of Jusendo and she was remarkably calm, but seemed to act more possessively with him. _Not that I mind, _Ryoga thought to himself with a grin.

He also told her how he found himself at the wedding somehow, and about the destruction and chaos. Ryoga was still confused about his feelings for Akane, but that day he decided to give up that fight. He decided to enjoy the life that was at his fingertips! The past five days were full of peace and a shyly budding romance (Ryoga was still suffering severe bashful/nosebleed tendencies).

Then this morning, and he was just going to the bathroom, Ryoga found himself on the busy streets of a city.

So our lost hero continues his trek, his mind wandering, and depression setting in.

Then, he watched silently as a very… pretty man wearing a familiar Chinese shirt raced past him followed by Akane and Ranma. Ryoga didn't even have time to speak before the three were gone.

Ryoga thought hard about what to do. Chase after them and he might find himself in another city than Nerima (he had to assume that's where he was at this point, after all… why would Akane and Ranma be in Prague?). He looked across the street and saw a nice park. _Perfect, I can find that map Akari made for me to get back home using this park as a landmark!_

Ryoga grinned at his cleverness and fastened his eyes on a park bench. He took a step, then another, one more… (damnit I'm walking right somehow). He glared at the park bench intently and took another step. His view of the bench seemed to obscure and he growled and refocused. Finally he grasped the bench and sat himself down, looking up to make sure he hadn't arrived in some other park, he grinned as he read the kanji on a nearby sign: "Nerima Ward Public Park."

_I'm going home. I'm going home!_

The perpetually lost boy fumbled through his bag for Akari's map.

~~~k~m~~~

Konatsu fairly flew up the stairs of U-chan's with Akane and Ranma trailing behind him. He kicked the door to her room open when it wouldn't open. Ranma, Akane, and Konatsu spilled into the room.

Ukyo was kneeling on a large white silk sheet facing away from the door. Her body was oddly still, and a bloody knife lay to her right on the floor, the area of the sheet near Ukyo was stained red.

Konatsu registered Akane's scream as he quickly severed large strips of the white silk and quickly folded them into rigid compressed forms.

Konatsu registered Ranma racing to the phone as he drew his kunai and severed the rope tying Ukyo's knees together, _Jigaki…_ the kunoichi thought in horror.

Konatsu saw Akane's face turn from horror to shock even as he lifted Ukyo into his arms and compressed the hardened silk against her cut neck. He felt her feint pulse as he raced out of the room.

He met Ranma at the entrance who shouted, "Doc Tofu is closer than the hospital!"

Konatsu nodded and raced with all his training through the door praying to the Kamis for the woman he loved.

~~~k~m~~~

Ono Tofu slammed the phone down and rushed to his largest examination room; he quickly prepared intravenous fluids and set up a device for a blood transfusion. Having prepared as much as possible, the doctor rushed to his door even as Konatsu bounded in. _Wearing Ranma's clothes, file that away for later._

"Take her into the first room!" Tofu barked at the kunoichi and followed him inside. Ranma and Akane walked in a moment later.

Tofu quickly went to work connecting the young chef to intravenous fluids after he was satisfied that the strange white bandages were somehow stopping the bleeding quite effectively. The doctor realized this was going to be touch and go, and that three teens were watching in horror.

"All of you, out now!" Tofu barked at them. He barely registered the door closing behind them as he went to work using shiatsu to strengthen Ukyo's heartbeat.

~~~k~m~~~

Ryoga had found the map! Pouring over the hand-drawn map of Nerima he smiled as he noticed the public park. _That's where I am! _He thought happily, but then felt a wave of nausea._ What was that?_ He stood carefully and began to repack his bag when the sound of crying filled his ears.

Looking up, Ryoga saw Akane and Konatsu trailing Ranma. The three of them looked terrible; Konatsu in particular was covered in blood. Ryoga looked into at Ranma and felt the blood draining from his face as he soaked in the pigtailed boy's aura. Ranma just walked past him like he was in a trance moving towards the lake in the center of the park.

Akane and Konatsu saw Ryoga and made to approach when Ryoga held his hands up at them in a halting motion.

Ryoga didn't recognize the polychromatic aura surrounding his rival, but when the colors suddenly flared he was blinded by the stunning array.

"Ranma!" the lost boy screamed before rushing towards the lake.

~~~k~m~~~

Konatsu paused when Ryoga frantically waved them away, and was blinded by a flash of radiant colors. Konatsu gasped as Ryoga moved at a superhuman speed and tackled Ranma from behind, curling and pushing upwards to ascend over the lake.

"Ranma!" Akane shouted in panic as Ryoga threw Ranma into the lake right before a soundless explosion of colors erupted from Ranma. Konatsu felt as if time slowed to a halt as he raced towards the lake with his arm covering his eyes from the brilliance.

Konatsu looked up in time to see Ranma transform into Ranma-chan as she hit the lake even as the water seemed to explode outwards jutting sharp spikes from the pressure of the ki explosion. Konatsu jumped high to dodge an approaching spike and landed on top of it. Looking around, Konatsu thought he entered a nightmare: the spikes jutted out from the lake ending in wickedly sharp points. Konatsu found his footing and was shocked that the spike, although cold to the touch, wasn't slick. Konatsu heard Akane's scream and looked up.

Ryoga was hanging lifelessly some seven meters away from Konatsu, impaled through his side on the tallest spike. Blood was pouring freely down the spike mixing with the crystalline semisolid. Konatsu realized quickly that gravity was forcing Ryoga further down the spike, impaling him more severely by the moment; Konatsu realized that Ranma-chan was trapped in the solid lake beneath. Konatsu drew his kusarigama and took a deep breath.

Konatsu used the spiked edge of the kusarigama to scale the tallest spike. He reached out a hand.

Konatsu took the offered hand and felt himself being thrown high into the air, the kunoichi deftly swung his kusarigama's sharpened edge and severed the spike holding Ryoga, watching as the lost boy fell.

Konatsu dropped his kusarigama and caught Ryoga gently, pushing away from the crystal towards the grass on the edge of the lake. Konatsu ripped off his silk Chinese shirt and started to fold it into a rock hard compress.

Konatsu was as gentle as possible as he pulled the crystalline spike out of Ryoga's side even as his dexterous hands quickly wrapped the wounds with hardened silk. Konatsu tossed the spike away even as he started beating frantically on Ryoga's chest. He opened Ryoga's mouth and forced air into his lungs and counted. Konatsu looked behind him to see himself frantically hacking away at the crystalline lake with his kusarigama.

Ryoga hacked a harsh cough and turned over, spilling vomit onto the grass. Konatsu breathed a few sighs of relief, and then he turned back towards the lake.

Four identical male kunoichi attacked the crystal spikes with kusarigamas that began to glow an earthy orange as Konatsu struggled to free his friend. Terror and misery flooded through the young ninja as he ripped and and cut a path into the impossible spikes of crystal. Inexorably the split body technique and the hardness of the crystal wore the kunoichi down. He felt his copies disappear and he fell to the cold crystal surface of the lake in exhaustion.

Konatsu looked down and saw Ranma-chan's face, almost serene, at the top of the lake. Just a few meters away… Konatsu struggled to raise his kusarigama, but his arm fell limp instead. He felt tears pouring down his face.

Konatsu felt a great pull around his middle and was suddenly flying through the air towards the soft earth away from the lake. He looked up in surprise in time to hear a strained scream:

"BAKUSAI TENKETSU!"

~~~k~m~~~

A/N: I know it's my first cliffhanger; I'm angry at myself as well. Luckily for all of us I'm almost done with Chapter 8.

I've been in a posting frenzy, so one more shout out to my reviewers (come on and join the club, you know you want to); please PM or leave a review if I've made one of my frequent errors.

Feel free to shame my poor grammar and spelling publicly in a review.

Yes, Konatsu was using the split-body technique throughout the story. He is saving lives not fighting enemies; ergo I believe he had the ability to use the technique. He never uses the technique in battle in the manga, and I've drawn my own conclusions from that fact.


	9. Lesson One: Support Network Formation

A/N: Alright, I figured I've lost most of the faint-of-stomach crowd with that last chapter. There are some more storms ahead, but it's about time to see some silver linings.

To prevent general confusion: Shampoo's cat form is a lavender cat (although in manga it's not possible to tell). The white kitten Konatsu rescued last chapter is not Shampoo.

Also, I really, really apologize for the awful pun at the end of my last A/N…. I really didn't think of the implications of the term "Cliffhanger" and how it related to poor Ryoga… That said, I'm shameless and think it's hilarious albeit dark humor.

Please refer to the prologue for content rating information (although I think this chapter is a solid T rating)

Disclaimer: The original work below is based on the characters and works of Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media. I do not own the rights to any of this content, and am not benefiting financially from its publishing.

Silver Linings Dojo

by Kevin Mohaj

Chapter 8

Silver Lining Lesson One: Support Network Formation

Akane had fallen in shock to the soft earth after the soundless explosion from Ranma after Ryoga threw the incandescent martial artist into the lake. She watched as large pillars erupted out from the lake jutting in wicked edges from the center, and screamed in horror when one of the pillars stretched skywards and impaled Ryoga through his side before he could dodge it.

Akane was rooted to the spot in panic and fear; she felt rough sobs escaping her throat. As her mind raced in panic, she distantly registered Konatsu leaping over an approaching spike while drawing his kusarigama. Then, the kunoichi… **shifted.**

Akane's panic was replaced by surprise as three identical kunoichi seemed to step out of Konatsu's form, each brandinshing a kusarigama. Within seconds Konatsu had tossed a double high in the air to sever the spike impaling Ryoga even as another copy gently caught the lost boy and rushed away from the lake. Akane watched in awe as the first Konatsu carefully removed the large spike and tossed it away while another Konatsu was quickly wrapping silk bandages around Ryoga.

Akane moved forward when Konatsu began to press rhythmically against Ryoga's chest, but the massive amount of blood covering Ryoga, Konatsu, and even staining the grass made her feel feint. Suddenly, Ryoga coughed and rolled over to vomit onto the grass. Akane reached for Ryoga and tried to keep him from losing consciousness by gently tapping his face and ensuring he was breathing.

She looked up to see four Konatsus using the kusarigami to hack, scythe, and bludgeon the gigantic crystal formation jutting from the lake. Akane felt tears pouring down her face knowing Ranma was suffocating beneath the lake. Akane cried aloud when Konatsus clones suddenly disappeared and the kunoichi fell to his knees, still attempting to crush and cut away at the crystal with his kusarigama.

When Konatsu fell exhausted to the lake's crystalline surface Akane screamed Ranma's name in terror. She didn't even notice Ryoga crawling towards the lake in her terror.

"BAKUSAI TENKETSU!"

She heard the words in time to open her eyes; Ryoga was draped across a spike, his finger descending rapidly towards the center of the lake.

A shockwave coursed outwards through the park; the force knocking Akane into the air. The crystal structure had erupted under the pressure of the breaking point exploding thousands of shards into the air. Akane covered her eyes, but felt dozens of stings across her body; shrugging off the pain, Akane corrected her fall and landed poorly on her feet.

Two resounding impacts and subsequent grunts of pain sounded before her as Ryoga and Konatsu were jettisoned into the air by the explosion. Konatsu was obviously exhausted and dazed, and Akane noticed that his body was entirely lacerated with some shards still imbedded into his skin. Looking over, Ryoga was unconscious yet breathing and the deep wound in his side was bleeding through the silk bandages, but the lost boy's iron skin must have deflected the small shards as his other wounds were minor.

Akane stepped forward and gasped in pain as her ankle buckled under her weight. Uncaring, she struggled towards the large crater covered in sharp shards of crystal that was once the Nerima Park lake.

She felt the grounded shards cutting into her skin as she crawled to the crater; peaking over she stifled a moan.

Ranma-chan was lying on her back in the center of the crater, and she wasn't moving; the redhead's face was a dark blue, her arms were splayed outwards from her body. Akane felt herself falling down the crater and desperately grasped onto Ranma.

Akane felt a weak pulse as she laid her head against Ranma-chan's chest. The girl was freezing to the touch, and Akane unconsciously wrapped herself around the redheads form. Akane straddled Ranma's hips and leaned forward. She felt herself sobbing as she clumsily tried to force air into Ranma's lungs. She began to beat her hands against Ranma's chest crying, "Baka… Baka… Baka…" with each pulse.

Ranma's eyes suddenly opened and she turned to the side and heaved water out of her chest. With a great heaving breath Ranma-chan looked up into Akane's eyes with evident fear. Akane felt herself leaning forward and embracing Ranma while sobbing into the redhead's neck.

Approaching sirens broke the reverie, and four EMS personnel jumped into the crater. One of the men, a burly middle aged man, rushed to Akane and began taking stock of her injuries. Akane's view of Ranma was blocked by the remaining men who seemed to be wrapping the redhead in blankets and transferring her to a portable stretcher. She felt herself being gently picked up and placed onto another stretcher, and the four men split to climb the two teenagers out of the crater.

Akane looked around, although the pain was making focusing her eyes difficult. Ranma was unconscious again, but alive. She saw Ryoga was already in an ambulance and being tended to by numerous EMS personnel; his ambulance quickly took off towards Nerima Medical. Konatsu was sitting on a park bench and was having his wounds, which were far less severe, cleaned; however, several deeper gashes would require stitches. Akane was being carried towards the emergency site when she noticed Konatsu being led into an ambulance that contained a female form on a stretcher connected to various machines. Akane felt herself getting dizzy and forced herself to lie her head back on the stretcher

Akane and Ranma were put in a fourth ambulance and soon she felt the vehicle gaining speed with the sirens wailing outside. Akane turned her head and looked over at the redhead; Ranma hadn't woken up yet. Ranma was covered in heavy blankets and was shivering slightly in her sleep.

Akane stretched her arm out and gently grasped Ranma's hand.

~~~k~m~~~

Ranma felt her eyes flutter open and turned slightly feeling amazing warmth covering her. She opened her eyes to fuzzy vision; the room she was in was white and there were people moving about her. She tried to speak, but her throat ached and she wrenched in pain.

"Easy, your lungs were filled with water and then sharp crystals. You need to just relax until the medicine kicks in," the calming voice of Doctor Tofu filled the room.

Ranma nodded and felt the hospital bed she was on slowly shift until she was while still leaning back in a more comfortable position. Her eyes were focusing better and she made out the other figures in the room, and another bed next to hers.

She looked over and saw Ryoga connected to several monitoring machines with an iv attached to his arm. Steady beats of pulse filled the room. Ranma noticed that Akari was sitting at Ryoga's bedside with a haunted look on her face. It was obvious that she had been crying for hours.

Ranma took a painful gasp of air and a sad sigh filled Ranma-chan's head and she turned over to see Akane next to her bed.

The blue haired martial artist had a pressure cast on her right foot, and had bandages wrapped around her body; she whispered, "Would you like some water, Ranma?"

Ranma nodded and sipped from the straw Akane offered her. Ranma began to move her body experimentally, wincing at the pain, but satisfied that she still had feeling in her limbs. The water seemed to ease the pain in her throat and she took a deep breath. Akane was smiling down at her and Ranma felt her face blush furiously when she realized that Akane was holding her left hand. Ranma made no effort to remove her hand.

Ranma looked forwards and saw Konatsu leaning tiredly against a waiting chair. He smiled and gave Ranma at thumbs-up. The male kunoichi's shirt (_well, my shirt… one of my favorites too) _was missing and he sported a series of deep cuts that had been stitched. Ranma felt herself grimace; most of the deep gashes would leave permanent scars.

Ranma slowly began to remember what happened at the park. She felt depression setting in as she looked over everybody's injuries.

A weak voice uttered, "Cool it, Ranma." It was Ryoga.

Ranma gasped and quickly released the depression ki from her body. She moaned softly and winced in pain.

_I can't control my ki anymore. I'm a walking time bomb._

Ranma felt Akane squeeze her hand softly, and despite herself Ranma smiled.

"Ranma-kun, I know you feel responsible for what has happened," Tofu-sensei's voice caught Ranma's attention, "but, with time you will control this… technique of yours. You have to understand… to believe, that your life will not always be filled with trauma."

Ranma nodded, and as if suddenly remembering, croaked in a weak voice, "Is U-chan…"

Tofu nodded and Ranma heaved another sigh of relief. Tofu continued, "Everybody seems to have survived the ordeal. Akane and Konatsu were not severely injured; however, Ryoga and yourself… have sustained serious injuries. You'll be here for a few days," the doctor raised a hand sharply at Ranma and Ryoga's weak protests, "You will both be here until your bodies recover." Tofu smiled, "You are both very lucky, your own ki will speed up the healing process."

Ranma nodded and looked over to Akane still standing over her. Ranma managed to whisper in a weak voice, "Kane… what happened?"

Akane's smile faltered and her eyes glistened as she spoke, "When you hit the water… somehow the lake exploded outwards. Ryoga was impaled on the tallest spike, and Konatsu…" Akane's voice faltered, "He saved us… he split into four copies and managed to free Ryoga."

Konatsu spoke up at this point, "I wasn't strong enough to break through whatever that substance was… Ryoga-sama saved all of us," the kunoichi spoke with reverence.

Ranma could feel Ryoga's blush as Akari began to gush over him. Ranma started to chuckle, but stopped when sharp pains hit her sides at the effort.

Ranma sobered quickly, "Doc… what is happening to me?"

Tofu seemed to appraise Ranma for some time before, surprisingly, addressing Ryoga, "I arranged for you two to be in the same room, one because Ryoga saved your life, but also because I want to know his impression of the incident."

Ryoga nodded weakly before speaking, "I've never heard or seen anything like it. I couldn't even understand the emotional basis for the aura, but it's not Ranma's Soul of Ice."

Tofu nodded as if he agreed, but still asked, "I agree, but why do you think so?"

Surprsingly, Konatsu spoke up, "The… substance that manifested, although cold to the touch, was not slippery. It was also far more durable than ice, hacking away at it was like chopping metal."

Tofu nodded again and seemed to think aloud, "A new technique entirely. It's difficult to even move under the effects of the Soul of Ice, and even mastery of the technique shouldn't lead to ki emanations. Not like these."

At that the doctor pulled over a rolling stand that had a metal tray atop it. He picked up a large shard of crystal and showed it to Ryoga and Ranma. "These shards are, in fact, crystal. Ice forms in crystals, but the atomic bonding is quite weak as you know. My best guess is that Ranma's new aura is similar to the Soul of Ice, but uniquely powerful."

"And dangerous…" Ranma-chan's voice was forlorn and she closed her eyes.

Tofu tapped his pencil against the rolling stand before replying, "Like I said earlier, Ranma. You can blame yourself for this incident, but my medical opinion is that only severe trauma would cause this incident to recur. I think we all know why this happened," the collective intake of breath was evident, "and we can now move forward to prevent it from happening again. I think, like any technique, that you will soon learn where the power comes from and possibly even control it," Tofu mused.

Ranma looked around the room, and shrugged, "I don't know if I want to… It was strange, like I wasn't in control of myself. I was aware of things, but the last thing I remember is the sound of screaming filling my head."

Ranma saw Akane, Konatsu, and Akari share looks of concern, but Ryoga's chuckle caught his attention, "What are ya laughing at, pork-butt."

Ryoga didn't seem to take the bait, he looked at Tofu and smiled, "Well, if it's a new technique we should name it. How about Kuruoshī Bakuhatsu?" he laughed.

(A/N: Literally "Demented Eruption")

Ranma growled at the resounding laughter from the room, but felt herself give way to a chuckle glad that the mood had lightened up, she sighed, "Good one, buddy."

Ryoga looked curiously at Ranma before nodding with a small smile.

Tofu was shaking his head, "It's Ranma's technique. However, I would think Suishō Bakuhatsu is a more encouraging name, but I have to agree with Ranma. We have to work on controlling the energy; Ranma will need to find an outlet to calm his mind."

Ranma felt the doctor's gaze heavily on him, and sighed, "What d'ya suggest doc."

Tofu appraised Ranma for a moment, "You need to ground yourself; to allow yourself time to overcome the traumas; however, I feel it would be best if you practiced with those that can protect you and themselves if necessary."

Ranma nodded as if he expected no less.

_Simple, I'll just get Ryoga and Konatsu to train with me and work on figuring this thing out._

_ 'What about Akane?'_

Ranma stifled a moan; apparently a minor coma wasn't enough to get rid of her voice.

_'It'll take a lot more than that, buster! Now, why don't you train Akane too?'_

_She's a girl!_

_ 'You're a girl! Anyway, do you really want her defenseless the next time she gets kidnapped? Do you really want to deal with that again?'_

Ranma felt Tofu pressing against his neck in concern. Ranma waved the doctor off with a small smile, "Sorry, Doc. I'm fine," her voice was still raspy, and Akane offered her more water which Ranma sipped gratefully.

Ranma looked over at Akane. _My tomboy._ Hell, he should have trained her from the beginning. At least, after Taro kidnapped her. What if she wasn't strong enough the next time somebody decided to hurt Ranma by taking her?

Ranma's voice found strength, "Ryoga, Konatsu… and Akane, if you guys want… the doc is right, I could use some help with the 'Suishō Bakuhatsu'."

Akane gasped in surprise and smiled brightly at Ranma, causing her to blush again. It was Konatsu who first spoke, "I for one would be honored, Ranma. I was exhausted too soon… if it hadn't been for Ryoga-sama…"

Ryoga laughed weakly, "Well, I had to make sure my strongest rival was around for our next match." The fanged boy grinned. Akari gently swatted him on the shoulder and said, "What Ryoga-chan is trying to say is he would be glad to help." Ryoga frowned up at her, but then grinned again.

Tofu smiled at the group, "Perfect, well now that we have a plan; I'll leave you to get your rest. I'll be checking in on you two. After you are both released you can visit Ukyo if you want," he turned to Konatsu, "however, she is sedated and lost a lot of blood so she can't have visitors today."

Konatsu nodded as Tofu-sensei walked out of the room. It was Ryoga that broke the silence.

"Ranma, why don't you open the dojo up for classes? Might help you 'feel grounded' to be teaching the art."

Ranma slowly smiled to herself, "Actually, I think that's a great idea. I'll need some help though…"

Ranma noticed Ryoga and Konatsu's shared nod and Akane's grin.

Ranma sighed in defeat, "Akane and Konatsu can handle the beginner classes, and once we get them trained up the intermediate classes as well; until then, we can split the intermediate classes," Ranma snorted, "I don't think we'll have to worry about advanced classes for students, but I'd like for Konatsu and Akane to reach their full potential."

Ryoga chuckled, "You're acting real paranoid, Ranma."

Ranma shuddered, "Walk in my shoes for a few years and you'll appreciate a little paranoia."

~~~k~m~~~

A/N: Short chapter but I needed it to end here. Emotional rollercoaster for the past few chapters and I wanted to settle things down nice and fluffy (you know, in my own style… after an attempted suicide and the near massacre of the entire cast)

In the manga Ryoga and Akari's relationship was much more rewarding than anything Ryoga ever experienced with Akane (except for Akari's knack for complementing him like a pig…). At the end of the manga I feel it was clear that Ryoga came to accept Ranma and Akane's relationship (he appeared at the wedding by accident after all).

That said Ryoga isn't just going to slide into the story all easy like. After all, Akane still doesn't know about P-Chan.

Rushed this one out. I may have to take a small break to recollect and overview notes. Yeah, I've been posting something frantic lately. Probably won't be able to stop from posting again soon.


	10. Tale of Lost Piglet

A/N: Despite the efforts of nature… I LIVE!

Please refer to the prologue for content rating information.

Disclaimer: The original work below is based on the characters and works of Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media. I do not own the rights to any of this content, and am not benefiting financially from its publishing.

Silver Linings Dojo

by Kevin Mohaj

Chapter 9

Tale of Lost Piglet

Ono Tofu closed the door to Ranma and Ryoga's hospital room and grimaced to himself.

_I should have told them._

Ono Tofu stalked the hallways of the Nerima Medical Hospital into the surgical care unit; two medical doctors were standing before a large glass window looking into the surgery room. The doctors nodded at Tofu and the senior physician approached and handed Tofu a chart attached to a red clipboard. Tofu scanned the chart briefly before looking through the window.

A host of surgeons and nurses were hovering over a form laid out on an examination table obscured by a draping white curtain. Tofu looked through the window and could sense the elder doctor approaching him even before the man began to speak in soft tones.

"The damage done to her neck was extensive, Ono," the doctor said in a slightly pained voice. "Specifically, her laryngopharynx was severed on one side…" the older man finished with a sigh.

Tofu felt himself nodding as he returned his gaze to the glass window, he sighed, "I should have waited for the CT scan before telling her friends. Ueno-sensei, what is your prognosis?"

Ueno-sensei ran a wrinkled hand across a wave of gray hair and replied slowly, "The patient has laryngeal nerve damage to the left nerve according to the laryngoscopy, and it has become apparent with the CT scan that extensive damage caused paralysis to the left vocal cord. My companion, Chiba-sensei" Ueno motioned towards the other doctor who was roughly Tofu's age, "is the otolaryngologist that performed the initial arytenoid adduction stitching, and we recommended a thyroplastic implant."

Tofu nodded at the other doctor before returning his gaze to the glass window. The white curtain was drawn back and Ukyo was being wheeled to her room. Tofu sighed in relief when one of the surgeons made a 'V' towards the glass window.

"So she will be able to breathe on her own as we originally expected," Tofu said in a controlled voice, "Will she… Will she recover her voice?"

Ueno and Chiba met gazes for a moment before Ueno extended his arm and grasped Tofu on the shoulder, the elder man slowly shook his head before speaking.

"In my opinion, it is very unlikely that she will recover full use of her vocal chords… Honestly, the last Jigaki case I dealt with was in medical school in the sixties, before thryoplasty was as developed. The patient was unable to speak for twenty-five years. To date that patient is barely able to whisper," Ueno said with a voice heavy with sadness.

The younger doctor gave Tofu a searching look before he began to speak, "Her larynx is only half-paralyzed," Chiba-sensei said in a tone of disagreement, "The implant is designed to assist the paralyzed chord in muscular motion and greatly speeds up the healing process."

Tofu nodded again, but said quietly to the younger doctor, "Do you have a different timeframe in mind?"

Ueno had walked to the back of the observation room and was turning off equipment when the other doctor motioned his head significantly and said, "Why don't we speak in my office? It's on the other side of this ward."

Tofu's eyebrows rose slightly, then he nodded and followed the young doctor. The two walked in silence down twisting hallways before the young man spoke.

"Ono-sensei, it is a pleasure to meet you. I've heard very much about you lately," the young doctor led Tofu into a spacious office and guided him to a chair. Chiba-sensei turned and closed the door behind him.

Tofu took a moment to appraise the young doctor for the first time since their meeting. Chiba moved with the precision and balance of a martial artist that Tofu recognized quickly. Extending his senses, Tofu was unsurprised to feel ki signatures radiating from the man.

"So, you're timetable for Kuonji Ukyo's healing conflicts with conventional medical opinion… You believe she can manifest her Chi into helping heal her throat," Tofu said without preamble.

Chiba smiled and etched a short bow from his chair, "I see the rumors about you are also accurate, good. Yes, I think the patient could heal with her Chi abilities, but if you are as intelligent as they say you'll see the problem…" Chiba trailed off.

Tofu nodded sadly, "She has to **want** to live to use her Chi."

Chiba looked hard at Tofu for a long time, "I noticed that three of your other patients along with a fourth individual were also admitted today. I have to assume that you know what's going on?"

Tofu looked out of Chiba's office window for a moment, thinking of how to respond, when the other doctor held up a hand to stop him.

"Look, Ono," Chiba said in a hard voice, "I don't want to know. I want these… individuals… to live long and healthy lives. Ueno-sensei and I can bury the paperwork if you promise me you're going to take responsibility for their care."

Tofu was surprised, but not overly shocked by Chiba's statement. _Probably should do some research on him just to be safe, _Tofu thought wryly to himself. Tofu considered Chiba's words feeling a heavy weight on his chest lifting. He nodded gratefully at the young doctor before speaking.

"I promise to take responsibility. It must seem crazy to you… but these individuals are like family to me," Tofu said surprised at the emotion present in his own voice as he bowed to the other doctor.

Chiba stood and smiled at Tofu before returning his bow deeply, "Ueno-sensei was right about you. I'll have the paperwork finished within the hour; she should be waking up around that time anyway."

Ono nodded and made his way back into the labyrinthine halls of the hospital. _This whole situation is like a wildfire spread out of control,_ Tofu mused to himself while filling a cardboard cup with water from a nearby cooler. Tofu grimaced as he put a few pills under his tongue and leaned against the wall in exhaustion.

~~~k~m~~~

"Guys…" Ranma said slowly after a silence began to stretch in their large hospital suite, "I just want t'say thanks for… ya know… thank you both for saving me."

Konatsu nodded from his chair with a sad smile. Ranma's bed was now in an upright position and she had an unobscured view of the kunoichi. He was in a green hospital gown, but his arms, legs, and shoulders were covered in deep cuts and stitching. Ranma felt tears fill her eyes as her gaze traveled to the ninja's face: a jagged cut stretched from Konatsu's chin to his right eyebrow. While expertly stitched it was obvious that the kunoichi would have a permanent and deep scar.

Ryoga looked over in mock-surprise, "Wow, you got all that out without being a jerk," his voice was teasing, but Ranma noticed a faint smile on the lost boy's face. Ryoga looked over at Ranma significantly before saying in a softer tone, "Don't mention it, buddy."

Ranma felt hot tears filling her eyes but was too exhausted to wipe the offending drops away. Ryoga seemed to tense at the tender moment and turned away quickly. Konatsu stood and walked to Ranma standing opposite his bed from Akane. The kunoichi grasped Ranma's hand and said in his soft feminine voice, "You would have done the same, Ranma. It is the duty of a true martial artist, ne?"

Ranma felt herself smile recognizing Konatsu's attempt to cheer her up. "Thanks, Natsu…. Thanks, Ryoga…"

Konatsu looked at Ranma with a serious expression for a moment before nodding with a more sincere smile.

Ranma looked over to Akane sitting in a chair pulled up to the side of his bed and smiled sadly at her. Akane's face was slightly bruised, but her cuts were mostly surface scratches; her puffy eyes made it obvious that she had spent a large portion of the day crying. She was still holding onto Ranma's hand, but her face was a glare as she spoke in a gentle yet threatening voice.

"If you ever scare me like that again I'll kill you, you big jerk," she sniffled despite her anger.

Somehow this statement perked Ranma up; sensing that Akane was healthy enough to retain her violent streak. Ranma replied in pretend-affront, "You are so uncu—achh!" The sharp pain in her throat seemed to flood her senses suddenly.

Akane used her free hand and put two fingers on Ranma's lips to silence her. The blue haired girl's face flashed from anger to concern as Ranma emitted soft, pained coughing sounds.

"You need to rest your throat, Baka," Akane said heatedly.

Ryoga chuckled, "Plus, I don't think you could survive a mallet swing right now, Ranma, so you should probably just shut up anyway."

Ranma glared at Ryoga for a second and seemed about to argue when the door to the hospital suite opened and a nurse walked in with a clipboard and a tray containing medical equipment and medicine. She looked at the rather full room and with a shooing motion addressed the people surrounding the two beds.

"Visiting hours are over for today. We have to administer medication and these patients need rest."

Akane and Akari seemed ready to argue, but Konatsu walked towards the door and raised a hand towards the two women. "Ryoga-sama and Ranma will be here tomorrow; the nurse is right they need to rest."

Akane and Akari shared a dark look, but nodded reluctantly at Konatsu. Akane felt Ranma squeeze her hand and looked down in surprise. Ranma motioned towards Konatsu and gave Akane a serious look. Akane nodded and with a final squeeze of the redhead's hand she met Konatsu at the door.

"Come on, Konatsu-kun, let's head home. Akari-san, would you like to stay at my home tonight? I know the farm isn't exactly close…" she cut off at Akari's relieved and grateful nod. The green haired girl fussed over Ryoga for a moment and everybody pointedly looked away as she gave him a peck on the cheeks, causing the lost boy to brush a brilliant red. The trio waved as they walked out of the room; the nurse closed the door behind them impatiently.

~~~k~m~~~

Tofu opened the door to Ukyo's hospital room after grabbing the clipboard left in the tray attached to the entrance. Ukyo was laying horizontally across her bed connected to numerous monitors and IV medication. Tofu closed the door and walked closer taking stock of Ukyo's vitals as he assessed the chart left for him by the nurses.

Ukyo was ghostly pale, but she was taking long shuddering breaths that came in evenly with the assistance of an oxygen mask. _At least she's breathing._

Tofu leaned over Ukyo and gingerly pressed some shiatsu points across her shoulders. Ukyo was still unconscious, but Tofu could feel her Chi aligning to the pressure points.

Many people wondered how Tofu was capable of healing serious injuries with shiatsu, but surprisingly few had ever asked. Tofu learned during a research trip abroad from a variety of gurus and healers about how ki fluctuates in the body, and how injury can disrupt the body's natural control. Tofu learned to apply touches of his own ki to correct pathways and allow the body to heal rapidly. _That is probably why Ranma's spine has survived Akane's mallet. _

However, Tofu knew as soon as Ukyo awoke her own consciousness would take over. He sighed as he resumed his attention to her chart and other thoughts circling his head. _First Ranma and Akane, and now what? _

Tofu was concerned about how Ranma would handle Ukyo being mute. More specifically, how Ranma's condition would react to Ukyo as she was now. The doctor found Ukyo's steady breathing to be a comfort to his weary mind, and he sat at her bedside and closed his eyes.

Tofu chuckled despite himself remembering the first time he met Akane many years ago, and Kasumi's oft told description of her youngest sister: "She's really a very sweet girl. She's just a violent maniac." However, talking with Akane over time he came to recognize her anger as a form of social phobia. The hordes of boys attacking her daily certainly didn't help her condition. Tofu paused; Ranma was the only boy that stood a chance… he turns into a girl, and if Akane has a… need to express her violence then Ranma acts as an… outlet for that need. Tofu paused his musings on the blue haired martial artist.

Traumatic events, paranormal or not, can create an array of psychological issues; Akane, for instance, was easier to explain: sacrificing herself for Ranma and surviving a near death experience traumatized her. Knowing the problem wasn't helping the good doctor in a prognosis for Akane, but he was heartened after a (rather nerve-wrenching) conversation with Kasumi. Akane has already taken steps to return to a normal life.

_A normal life. _

Ranma was the largest concern. His symptoms were far more disturbing than Akane's, or he begrudgingly admitted to himself, Ukyo's as Ranma's condition was dangerous to those around him and to himself. _A normal life… Ranma has no normal life to return to. _Tofu was almost certain that Ranma was facing a far more serious psychosis.

Tofu needed more time to properly diagnose Ranma, but his instincts were leading him towards a possible dissociative disorder. However, this wasn't the first time Tofu considered this possibility: Ranma came to Nerima as a young man that turns into a young woman, and while Tofu appreciated the help Saotome Genma provided as his assistant for a time the tales of Ranma's upbringing that reached the doctor were disturbing.

_Childhood abuse, torture (his opinion of Genma deteriorated when he learned of the NekoKen from Nabiki), literally turning into a form completely different from your own body and gender notions… bad drug experiences._

Tofu grimaced at that last thought. Not that Ranma abused drugs, rather drugs seemed to abuse Ranma: paralysis powders, sleeping drugs, amazon potions… Tofu was certain that any other person would have developed serious psychological dissociation from these events.

One important fact precluded this psychosis for Tofu: Ranma never seemed to accept his curse as a separate person. Tofu often tried to put himself in his patient's place while meditating; Ukyo's steady breaths seemed to calm him further as his thoughts focused on the pigtailed martial artist.

_How would it feel to randomly and often transform into a young beautiful woman… _

Ranma never seemed to accept being a woman. Thinking only of the young man's mental health, Tofu was pleased of that fact, but not for the underlying misogyny it reflected: Ranma maintained one identity for two years despite his curse and his traumatic past.

_Not anymore…_

Tofu mused that losing Akane was more severely traumatic to Ranma than anything he had faced. In his desperation and his fear he finally lost his sense of self: depersonalization disorder. Hearing a voice in his head, _a female voice, he said. _Then the Suishō Bakuhatsu manifested confirming Tofu's fears. Ranma was now a divided identity: all of his fears, his insecurities, and his true feelings for Akane are echoing in his neurological pathways as 'a voice in his head.'

_Not a bad theory, not a good theory. _

Tofu was considering the paranormal psychology of recent events when Ukyo began to stir slightly. _Have to warn her about Ranma. _He stood and leaned over her as he saw recognition in her glazed eyes. Tofu smiled warmly at her.

"Ukyo, you have a lot of people worried about you. Don't try to speak… There are a few things you need to know."

~~~k~m~~~

"Why did you save me?" Ranma broke the awkward silence after the nurses left for the evening. The two martial artists were laid up in their beds casually picking at terrible hospital food morosely.

Ryoga looked uncomfortable and didn't answer at first. Then he responded with a question of his own: "Remember when I developed the 'Shin Shishi Hōkōdan?'" he asked with a grimace.

Ranma nodded solemnly, and Ryoga continued, "You wouldn't let me destroy myself, and I didn't want you doing it either. This new technique of yours, what are you calling it again? The 'Suishō Bakuhatsu?' It makes the Shishi Hōkōdan seem safe in comparison. What the hell emotion is that based on?"

Ranma fidgeted in silence for a moment wondering what to say.

_'Ya might as well tell him about the voice in your head.'_

Ranma looked over at Ryoga and hesitated.

Ryoga seemed to sense Ranma's discomfort, "Look, Ranma. I have some experience with this sort of technique, and I have a Jusenkyo curse. Who else can you really talk to about this?"

Ranma nodded and said hesitantly, "Ryoga… I don't think this technique is really based on an emotion. I think I'm going crazy… Lemme ask ya something… does your curse ever… **talk**… to you?"

Ryoga seemed put off by the question but not nearly as much as Ranma expected.

"**Talk** to me? Well… not exactly."

Ranma's felt her neck ache as she whipped her head to look over at Ryoga, "Whaddya mean not exactly?"

Ryoga grimaced and a blush came to his face before he began to speak.

"A while ago I started to really think about my curse. It's hard not to get lost in thought when I'm perpetually lost on the road," Ryoga shrugged and continued, "Did you ever notice that the pig would always show up at the perfect time to humiliate me?" Ryoga frowned at Ranma's soft chuckle but kept talking through gritted teeth, "I blamed you for the longest time for getting me cursed in the first place!" Then Ryoga seemed to mollify and he bowed his head, "then I let my jealousy and anger bring great shame to me, and to you… and, to Akane."

Ranma slowly nodded, but inwardly she was stunned. Ryoga kept on like he was in confession.

"I was living like an honorless pig, that's how my curse spoke to me. When I found Akari…" Ryoga seemed to smile at something in the distance, "I stopped being 'P-chan' and started being… well, me." He laughed suddenly, "I don't seem to go pig as much anymore."

Ranma nodded. Ryoga looked up at her and asked softly, "Ranma, did you ask me that because you're curse is telling you something?"

Ranma stiffened before letting out a long sigh. She nodded, "I've been hearing this voice… not all the time. Hell, sometimes I think it's my own thoughts, but still it comes back."

Ryoga seemed to consider her words for a while before he responded, "You think it's the curse talking to you? What does this have to do with the new technique? Is… is the voice controlling you?"

Ranma gulped as he heard Ryoga bite back the word 'she' and slowly nodded, "It's really emotional, and kind of a pain… She insults and mocks me half the time, but… damn, this is hard ta talk bout. It's like emotions I used to shrug off set the voice off… and…"

"…hence the Suishō Bakuhatsu… I see," Ryoga finished. "It'll be hard to control a technique that… you aren't consciously using, and dangerous."

Ranma nodded, and surprised herself when she realized she was crying.

She felt Ryoga's eyes on her for a moment before the lost boy said in confident tones with a smile in his voice, "but it sounds like a challenge… I thought Saotome Ranma didn't lose?"

Ranma smiled suddenly, "Damn straight."

~~~k~m~~~

Konatsu walked dejectedly into the Tendo home a few meters behind Akari and Akane. The ninja was lost in thought when they were greeted by Kasumi and Soun in the entrance, and was grateful that the girls explained what happened in crisp detail as he relaxed with a cup of hot tea.

Konatsu was miserably aware of everybody's reaction to his face. The kunoichi had consciously avoided mirrors for the entirety of the day.

Dinner was a quiet affair. Nabiki grilled the trio for more information, but the two girls were apparently as shell-shocked by the day's events as Konatsu. Konatsu helped clean the table and did all the dishes. Kasumi made to stop him at first before she relented and went off to another chore leaving Konatsu alone in the kitchen.

After he finished cleaning, Konatsu made his way upstairs towards the guest room when he heard a call from down the hall, "Konatsu-kun, come in here for a minute." It was Akari's voice.

Konatsu walked into Akane's room and was grabbed by his arms and sat in front of Akane's vanity. Akari and Akane looked at him with concern and understanding on their faces.

"Konatsu-kun," Akane began, "we know you… are still very upset about what happened."

Konatsu smiled sadly, "Honestly, I am far more relieved that everybody is alive than I am upset over my face… It will impair my… disguise." At that the male kunoichi began to sob in great heaves. He felt two pairs of arms around him and he just let the raw emotion pour out. Dimly he registered Akari wiping his face gently with a tissue and he sat up.

"Gomen… I just don't know what to do with myself anymore," the ninja moaned.

Akane grabbed his shoulders in a sudden movement surprising him, "Konatsu-kun… you saved the lives of three people today."

"You saved my Ryoga-chan! You're as brave as a pig, Konatsu-chan!" Akari chimed in with a smile.

Akane's smile was a little less enthusiastic, but she agreed, "Yeah, and you saved Ranma as well. I don't think Ryoga could have found the breaking point if you hadn't chopped up the crystal lake, we all owe you a great debt Konatsu-kun."

Konatsu smiled at the praises, and faced himself in the mirror. _Oh, I'm so… well, not ugly I guess. _

Akane and Akari noticed him appraising himself in the mirror; Akari ventured with a giggle, "You could always go for a tough-girl look, you know?"

Akane and Konatsu joined her in giggling and Konatsu felt that strange surge of warmth he was becoming more familiar with.

"Thank you, both of you," Konatsu said firmly, "plus, if Ranma is really going to train us," he continued with a sly grin, "…then a tough girl look might be more appropriate."

"Konatsu-kun… do you think you could…" Akane started hesitantly and blushed, "maybe… Oh, I can't believe I'm asking a **boy **this… could you teach me how you… you are really amazing with makeup…" she finished lamely.

Akari surprised them both with a giggle, "Tomboy, indeed!" she laughed at Akane's deepening blush before continuing with a smile, "Konatsu-chan could you teach both of us? I'm not getting left out of make-over night!"

Konatsu smiled broadly. He knew that they were being there for him. It felt strange, this warm sense of belonging.

"I suppose I could divulge the ancient secrets of kunoichi disguise…" Konatsu said with a smile.

Akane and Akari shared a laugh as Konatsu pulled a multi-compartmented make-up case from the plane of aether and began setting out brushes of various sizes and shapes.

Konatsu was happily setting out colors when he noticed an odd look on Akari's face; being a master of social ninjutsu, he followed her gaze without notice to a picture on Akane's vanity. Akari's face seemed to be filled with shame as she looked away from the photo.

Konatsu noticed it was a picture of Akane holding a black piglet.

~~~k~m~~~

A/N: Oh, dear. Well, I feel healthy as a pig.


End file.
